


本该

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	本该

“我们本就该并肩而战。”

向导赫x哨兵海，是赫海

-

吉普车驶入四塔管辖区的时候正巧赶上了落日。

四塔坐落在大陆的西侧，多的是延绵不绝的山路，路两侧是了无生机的荒地，靠残破的栅栏才勉强把土地与车道隔绝开来。夕阳把吉普车的影子拉得好长，坐在驾驶位上的金希澈明显有了些烦躁，单手把顶棚下的遮阳板又拉低了一些。

偶尔飞过的大雁在橙红色的天空拉出一道灰色的线，给这场日落突兀的增添了几分平和。火红的太阳一路向下，在群山背后压出一条金黄色的天际线。

在这场落日完全消亡前，吉普车终于驶出了山区，四塔的身影渐渐明晰。金希澈眯了眯眼，脚下的油门又压重了些，向着灰色的建筑驶去，空留下那些飞扬的灰尘还停留在轮胎刚刚碾过的地方。

眼前的铁门大敞着，总塔的指令比金希澈还要先一步到来，哨亭边的士兵对着吉普车敬礼，就放了这位出了名的暴躁哨兵入塔。

四塔地处边塞，平日里来访的人并不多，轰鸣声在训练场边拉出一条笔直的线，吸引了不少人的注意。金希澈没去在意那些审视的目光，将车直接熄停在向导塔下，从后座里拎出失去了意识的年轻哨兵。

这位昏迷的哨兵长了张与身份并不太相符的姣好面容，剪成板寸的头发更是把他衬得英气，墨绿色的迷彩服下隐约还能映出他宽厚的肩背和流畅的肌肉线条。金希澈把他放到早就准备好的担架上，随后昏迷的哨兵就随着跳动的光标从金希澈的视线里消失。

李东海是金希澈在总塔看着长大的弟弟，他前一秒才从尸体堆里爬出来，下一秒就被告知李东海因为向导的死亡跌入永夜。他闹到了塔里，得了准许又连续开了好几个小时的车，从南部的战线穿过板块腹地直驱进入西部。

长时间处在高度紧张中带给金希澈不小的后遗症，他靠在车边，一时控制不住的听感接收了太多的声响砸得他有点晕。金希澈咬了点舌尖，出乎意料的是与疼痛一同赶来的还有一股他熟悉的淡淡的梨花香，向导的精神触须触碰到他脆弱的屏障，替他调低了五感的灵敏度，柔和的水流声把他柔软地裹住。

朴正洙不知何时出现在了他的身后，握住了金希澈暴露在空气中的手腕，对着他露出一个宽慰的笑，“会没事的，你要相信赫宰。”

-

四塔的位置远离战场又地处荒漠，人烟稀少，得天独厚的条件让这里成为了中等级的哨兵作战训练的场所，也是大陆上现存难得的一块和平区。

李赫宰原本正在疏导室整理文件，把上个月的考核成绩分类标记的时候，手腕上的腕环亮起了红灯。李赫宰手一抖散了一地文件，他结业后在四塔待了五年，收到总塔发来的任务不超过三次。他打开显示屏调出了任务界面，蓝色的虚拟光屏上赫然列着这次任务明细。

执行对象：总塔S级哨兵李东海

初步诊断：因绑定向导死亡陷入永夜  
执行操作：需尽力唤醒

执行人：0611向导李赫宰

-

助理走后轻轻地关上了门，疏导室里只剩下刷刷的白噪音和床上床前两个人。

向导的精神触网在不大的房间内蔓延开，很快这股温柔又强大的精神力就探到了哨兵张牙舞爪的触须。李赫宰留了些精神力从底部托住哨兵摇摇欲坠的屏障，深吸了一口气，带着他的月色坚定地迈进了李东海的精神图景。

李赫宰平稳落地，接住他的是望不到边际的柔软的沙滩，远处的大海平静的没有一点波浪，全然不像是刚失去向导的哨兵该有的精神图景的模样。他一边细细探索，缓缓向着大海边缘走去，在沙滩上留下一串脚印，图景上一些细小的裂缝都被他一一修补。

他走了好久，但那大海的边界线似乎依然离他很远。李赫宰盘腿坐在沙滩上，跋涉让他的额头渗出了一些细密的汗珠，他一手捧起沙子望着毫无波澜的海面，突然意识到问题出在了哪里。

这片海域太平静了，无风无雨，掀不起任何的波涛。李赫宰猜他原来的那位向导的精神图景大概是跟云雨有关，离开的时候带走了哨兵图景里的风霜雨雪。李赫宰悄悄将自己精神网的范围又放大了些，终于是在触角的末梢感知到了一栋木屋。

木屋看起来上了些年头，屋外挂着一把锈迹斑斑的旧锁，像是主人已经远行多年不曾回来，把手上落满了灰尘。屋外有只一身幼年雪豹瑟缩在门前，斑驳的血污遮盖了原本漂亮的银白毛发，直到李赫宰靠近了才动了动耳朵，睁开眼望向走来的人。

幼年体的雪豹并不是李赫宰的对手，被向导单手捏住命运的后颈提溜了起来。

李赫宰从口袋里翻出手帕，坐在门口的台阶上一边给雪豹擦去污秽一边轻挠着它的下巴。出任务时候再凶猛的雪豹到底也是只大型猫科动物，很快就被李赫宰撸顺了毛，在他的手里发出舒服的呼噜声。

李赫宰捏着小雪豹的爪子，叹了口气，“好久不见啊，小家伙。”

小家伙绕着李赫宰转了两圈，用头蹭过他的裤脚，最后挨着他又蜷缩了起来。李东海的精神图景里没有日落日出，也不知道外界到底过了多久。李赫宰微微皱起眉，他感受到哨兵屏障破碎的速度在变快，留下的精神力不知道还能撑多久。

“我们得救你的主人。”李赫宰的手指碰了碰那只小雪豹的背，“不然你和他都会永远留在这个鬼地方。”

李赫宰先前探察了木屋一圈，除了背后上锁的大门以外只剩下三扇窗户和一个供宠物进出的小门，若是成年形态的雪豹绝对是无法进入的，而这时候因为受伤而沦为小号宠物的小家伙勉强可以挤进去。

“你需要你的帮助，需要你进去帮我把钥匙找出来，这样我们才能把你的主人带回去。”

所幸的是精神体是有自己灵智的生物，小雪豹在地上翻了个滚，又黏黏糊糊地蹭到李赫宰的手边，伸出舌头舔了舔他的指尖，才走到那扇小门前，缩起脑袋有些费劲地挤了进去。屋内噼里啪啦的响了一阵，然后才有一串钥匙从那个小门里飞出来。

被小雪豹骚扰过屋内有些混乱，李赫宰单手把小家伙抱起来卡在手臂内，把被它打翻的木桶扶正，简单收拾了一下客厅。

李赫宰踩着木制楼梯上楼，发出吱呀的声响，越往上哨兵的气息变得愈加浓厚，毫无收敛的精神力铺满了整个二楼。李赫宰走到里间的房门外，按下了把手。

门没有锁。

李东海确实在里面，额角还带着可怖的伤口，可身上却是干干净净的礼服，看起来有一些奇妙的观感。他坐在床沿上，从对面的窗口还能望见远方的大海，膝盖上摊平了一本相册，李赫宰走近了却发现那是一本空相册。

李赫宰走到他边上蹲下，把李东海手里的相册合上，对上哨兵的眼睛，“我们现在得走了，外面有很多人在等你。”

哨兵冲着他眨眨眼，似乎是想要努力理解他话里的意思。李东海摇了摇头，开口说道：“可是他不要我了。”

李东海的情绪有些波动，牵扯着木屋都震了一下。李赫宰握住他的手，同时释放出了一点向导素来安抚眼前陷入了无比悲伤的哨兵。S级哨兵的精神力抵得上一级向导，他的精神触手很快顺着那点向导素找上李赫宰的精神网，张牙舞爪地扑了上去。

李赫宰稳了稳神，把原本散开的精神网尽数收了回来。如果精神触手可见的话，现在在他们俩的头顶，一黑一蓝的两股力量正纠缠在一起，像是两只剑拔弩张对峙的雄狮。但就算李东海是S级的哨兵，终归不是精通精神力控制的向导，与向导在精神力对线上的劣势时间一长缓缓暴露了出来。黑色的那股精神力趁着蓝光闪烁灭下的一瞬间包裹住了它，将它完完全全地压制在了细密的精神网下。

没等李赫宰做出下一个动作，那股蓝色的精神力就如潮水般退去，连带着整个精神图景都摇晃了起来。

是坍塌的前兆。

李赫宰被晃坐到地上，但他顾不上那么多，爬起来跪在床上与李东海额头相抵，精神触角直接刺入哨兵的脑内，发出精神连接的邀请。他的连接触角在空中飘舞着，很少有哨兵能拒绝向导发出的连接请求，那点溃散的蓝色精神力在李赫宰的吸引下渐渐回拢，包裹住他们两个人。

李赫宰小心翼翼地安抚着陷入半昏迷的哨兵，一边又分出大部分的精力去给两个人的精神连接系上一个活结。

在这个暂时的精神连接接通的瞬间，向导的精神力进入哨兵的图景系统，才堪堪稳住摇摇欲坠的图景。

李东海卸了力彻底晕了过去，直直地落入李赫宰的怀里。

-

李东海觉得自己仿佛做了一个冗长又混乱的梦，上一秒他还在刀光剑影的战场，随后一道耀眼的白光劈开战火向他冲来，等他再睁开眼就回到了在圣所的那些日子。

刚分化没多久的年轻哨兵收到了塔的邀请进入圣所学习，那时候李东海只是隐约知道了自己的将来可能会和父母的有些不同。彼时战场还没有波及到全国，刚分化的特殊人都会在这里学习和训练三年。

年轻的哨兵们在训练间隙的时候还会凑在一起幻想未来，幻想自己的精神体会是什么动物，幻想结业以后会被分配到哪里，幻想未来在战场上以一敌百。

“我精神体怎么都得搞个老虎吧，万兽之王多酷啊。”  
“秃鹫猛啊，凶起来连老虎的眼睛都给你啄瞎。”

“如果能去总塔就好了，听说总塔那边哨兵向导待遇都是一等一的好，还能和向导结合。”  
“总塔哪是想去就能去的，你至少得像李赫宰前辈那样才会被总塔收编。”

李东海在那个汗淋淋的午后第一次听说李赫宰的名字，是比他早一年进入圣所的向导，学员里无人可以匹敌的高度，一年多全优的考核成绩似乎早就替他定下了未来的方向。

哨兵与向导的训练课程不同，他最近的一次也只是在傍晚路过训练场的时候远远张望了一下这位几乎活在传说里的人。李赫宰穿着黑色的工装背心，下摆被压进作战裤的腰带里，包裹着匀称肌肉的手臂在烈日炙烤下生出了细密的汗珠。刚结束一组训练的他微微喘着粗气，一手撩起被汗糊在额头的碎发，隔着大半个训练场和李东海有了第一次目光交汇。

那两道目光在夕阳的余晖里犹如实质化，劈开百米的空气打了哨兵一个措手不及。李东海被自己的脚步绊住，多亏室友眼疾手快地扶住才没有摔倒。

临近年关是圣所传统的大乱斗训练，三个年段的学员被系统打乱随机匹配，等到临上场前半个小时才会知道自己的搭档是谁。李东海坐在塔里的等候室，面前投射出的光屏正在实时转播着五个乱斗场的实况。

“1015哨兵李东海，0404向导李赫宰，到3号乱斗场准备。”

机械女声在等候室的上空响起，原本正看着1号场实况的李东海被突然响起的声音吓到，回过头正好看到另一边李赫宰已经从座位上站了起来。

李赫宰身着一整套标准的作战服，黑色的发带把额前多余的头发都牢牢地箍在脑后。李东海小跑了两步跟上李赫宰的步伐，一走近就感觉到原本还有些起伏的情绪都被温柔地安抚下来。

果然是全优向导。

“很紧张吗？”等待光梯的时候李赫宰开口问道。

“有一点，这是我第一次参加大乱斗。”李东海的手在裤缝上蹭掉溢出的汗，“刚才屏幕上看到大家做得都很好，而且都下了狠手在认真对待考核。”

李赫宰偏过头就能看到小哨兵紧张的模样，想起了去年这个时候的自己站在乱斗场内也是如出一辙的紧张，还是当时匹配到的哨兵前辈全然信任地把后背都交给了自己才让自己放下后顾之忧。

光梯在两个人面前打开，李赫宰先一步走进去在感应区扫描了腕环，等李东海也扫完确认了身份信息后才按下通往3号乱斗场的按钮。

“别怕，你要相信我。”

李赫宰握住李东海的手，向导的精神力透过两个人相抵的指尖传到哨兵的精神海里，在一片混沌里摇摆着触手引导着哨兵伸出连接的触手结成一个暂时的精神连接。李东海被带领着进入李赫宰的精神图景，是一片望不到尽头的虚无的黑色。

“闭眼。”李东海闻言乖乖地闭上眼，感受到向导的精神力正在温暖地将他包裹，把他原本还有些纷杂的思绪都梳理干净，五感调整到了一个新的状态。

“你的图景还没有成型，所以我只能给你做一个简单的清扫。”站在入口的时候李赫宰轻声说道，松开了在光梯上一直握住的手，“不用紧张，我会一直在你的身后。”

站在他们对面的是即将结业的两位前辈，其中那位向导度过了觉醒幻化出实体的精神体，是一头鹿，此时正伫立在主人的身边。双方隔着乱斗场打了招呼，踏入场地内场景虚幻一变，将他们带入了一片茂密的原始森林。

丛林里枝繁叶茂，遮挡了大半的天光，只有一些圆形的斑点透过树叶间的缝隙落下来，像是一道道舞台上的聚光灯一样。李东海打量了一下周围，刚准备调高视觉来看一看四周的时候就被李赫宰拦住了，李赫宰摇了摇头，对着李东海做了一个噤声的动作，李东海也就没有再坚持。李赫宰撒开了一小片范围的精神网，贴着地面摸索着前方。除了对手的存在，原始森林本身就危机四伏。

“三点钟方向有动静。”李东海的声音透过精神链接传到李赫宰的耳侧，李赫宰来不及惊讶李东海的敏感，一道黑影就从他们的右手边蹿了过来。

李赫宰很快锁定了移动的黑影，脑内快速计算出移动的路径对着它下一个落脚点用精神力砸了下去。黑影的脚步一顿，早就准备好的李东海看准时机从腰间摸出一把蝴蝶刀，对着黑影的头部剜了下去。这时李赫宰才看清黑影的本体是通体黝黑的野猪，李东海一刀精准地扎在了野猪的右眼，李赫宰瞬间把李东海的听觉拉到最低，他的哨兵才不至于在一开场就被野猪的惨叫震到耳鸣。

李东海旋着刀柄把短刀拔出，一只手按住野猪的头，下一刀直直地插入野猪的心脏，野猪倒在地上蹬了两下腿断了气。

李东海喘着粗气坐到地上，即使知道是全息模拟训练，但真正在其中的时候还是忍不住感叹过于真实的体验感。

“没事吧？”李赫宰小跑到李东海的身边蹲下，一边安抚着哨兵紧绷的精神，一边悄悄立起一道屏障让李东海可以缓一下气，“你做的很好。”

“你先休息一会儿，我去看一下四周。”

“我和你一起去。”李东海拽住李赫宰的衣袖，“这么大动静对面肯定也听到了，过不了多久就会赶过来。”

李赫宰没有拒绝他，李东海说的没错，对面应该很快就能发现他们的位置。李东海撑着地站了起来，拍了拍裤子上的泥土，李赫宰撤掉了屏障，也不再掩饰自己的精神力。在等候室的光屏上可以看到，以李赫宰的位置为原点，黑色的精神网向着四面八方延伸出去，每前行一段距离就会开出新的分支点，很快整个乱斗场都被拢在他的精神网下。

向导脑海里的画面同步传输给了李东海，在他的精神网里，有两个极速向他们奔来的光点。

“十一点方向，五百米。”李东海一只手覆上刀柄，曲着腰摆出进攻的姿势。

“二百米。”李赫宰舔过干涸的嘴角，伸出精神触角尝试向对面的哨兵施加精神暗示。

“一百米。”李东海发现李赫宰已经替他调高了视觉，他能清晰地看到白头发的哨兵穿过树林正在向他们奔来。

“十米。”沙沙的树叶声合着踏踏的脚步声越来越近。

“一米。”

凌厉的拳破开风直冲李东海的面门，李东海侧过身堪堪闪过掀起的拳风，重心切换到右脚，碾着地抬起左腿就向哨兵的后颈劈过去。李赫宰趁机立起一道屏障，将还未赶来的向导隔绝在外，精神触须铺天盖地地压向哨兵。

哨兵见一招不行，后退了几步撤到屏障的边缘，他的搭档也在此时赶到，调动起精神力开始破解李赫宰的屏障。李东海两步冲到哨兵的面前，刀刃带着十成的力向着他的咽喉处刺去，哨兵一边被李赫宰的精神力牵制，躲避的动作变慢了几分，前滚翻躲过这致命一击，衣袖被短刀划开一个大口子。

趁着他停滞的瞬间，李赫宰找到了对方两个人的精神连接的地方，精神力犹如实锤砸在了脆弱的连接处，虽然不至于将连接完全断开，但也对哨兵的精神造成了足够的影响。

在李东海反手刺去第二刀的时候，对面的向导放出了精神体撞向李赫宰的精神屏障，雄鹿的角硬生生把屏障挤开一道半人宽的缝隙。

向导终于从缝隙里进来，李赫宰矮下身子的同时收回了屏障，解下绑在小腿上的匕首，堪堪划过想要靠近哨兵的向导的脖子。

“你的对手，是我。”李赫宰操起匕首挡在雄鹿与哨兵之间。

李赫宰尚未拥有独立的精神体，一边对付着雄鹿，一边还要分出精神替李东海挡住对面向导的精神压力，一时有些应接不暇。

另一边的哨兵正好抓到了李东海的空门，前滚翻绕到了树后，从背后扣住李东海的脖子，借着微妙的身高差箍得他有些双脚离地，窒息的感觉一瞬涌上了大脑。李东海抠着身后哨兵的手指，眼前一阵一阵的发白。

“全A向导，圣所有史以来第一个，学员里不灭的传说。”

“别怕，我会一直在你身后。”

李东海想起那天训练场上李赫宰手臂上的汗珠折射出的七彩的光，他调高了视觉看到了一道只属于他的彩虹。

他伸出手揪住哨兵的头发，手肘发力狠狠地向后蹬向哨兵腹部，趁着对方呼痛松懈的瞬间脚掌触到了地面，抓住哨兵的胳膊甩出一个过肩摔将他压在草丛里。李东海跨坐在哨兵的身上，膝盖压在他起伏的腹腔上，李东海还来不及喘匀气，哨兵又从肩侧摸出短刀，两个人在草地上滚作一团。

于此同时，李赫宰正好借着向导的攻势打了个滚潜到雄鹿的身侧，匕首直直地插入鹿颈上最脆弱的地方。雄鹿仰起脖子发出凄惨的叫声，震得树林上空的鸟扑棱着翅膀飞走了。

向导被精神体的反噬震得头皮发麻，李赫宰看准最弱的时机手刀劈向对方二人的精神连接，把原本就不牢靠的连接彻底斩断。哨兵突然失去连接五感步入混乱，李东海用着巧劲一掐让他松开了武器，反剪他的双手将哨兵按在了地上。

胜负已定。

四周的场景随着系统的判决抖动了一下就化作点点星光消散在空中，他们又回到了那个熟悉又陌生的乱斗场。

很兴奋。是心脏疯狂跳动到了180，肾上腺素达到了阈值。

李东海从地上爬起来，回头望向李赫宰，那个与他作为彼此后背的男人的眼睛里也亮着疯狂的光芒。李东海把蝴蝶刀扔到地上，在金属落地声响起的一瞬间他看到李赫宰向他张开了双臂，是两颗心脏的同频共振。

-

李东海是被一些听起来不太真切的悉悉簌簌的声音吵醒的，他有些费劲地睁开眼皮，周围都是他不甚熟悉的模样，让他一时有些分不太清到底是在现实还是在梦境。

他闭上眼钻进自己的精神图景，巡视了一遍还算平静的沙滩大海和木屋，转了一圈都没找到自己精神体的痕迹，有些自暴自弃地坐在沙滩上，抬头望着静静停在半空中的月亮。

李东海发了一会儿呆才察觉到有一丝不对劲，“哪来的月亮？”

他铺开精神力仔细地探索着图景内的模样，原来有些细小的裂缝都被人一一抹平，灰扑扑的木屋也都打扫干净。哨兵与向导形成精神连接的时候彼此的精神图景会互相渗透，李东海的精神力刚刚攀附上新的精神连接就被对方不留情面地直接掐断。

诊疗室的门被推开，李东海没有想到会在这里见到李赫宰。图景里的奇怪现象一时都有了解释，那一轮冷清的月亮，还有目光所及之处都被精心收拾，都是因为他眼前的这位向导。

太多的疑问被压在李东海的心口，关于当年，关于现在，他张了张嘴，最后还是没有问出口。

李赫宰端来一杯水坐到李东海的床边，“你身上的伤不算很重，但是结合被迫打断给你的精神造成了影响，你可能需要再休息一段时间才能回到一线。”

“不用担心，连接是暂时的，我向总塔打了申请，塔里会替你物色新的向导。“他的语气平和，好像他们不过是最简单的医患关系。

他们有多久没见了？从李赫宰结业那年开始跨过了五个春秋，李东海毕业后被直接调到了一线，与同期毕业生里匹配度最高的向导，在炮火声里完成了结合仪式，然后就是日复一日的战争。偶尔停战的时候他会坐在小山头上仰望大陆的星空，开始怀念少不更事的那段和平岁月。

在那次大乱斗后他们心照不宣地组成了固定搭档，在圣所里闯出了名声。彼此分享了太多的第一次，李东海图景成型后的第一位访客是李赫宰，李赫宰的黑夜第一次升起月亮时那双影子是他和李东海。在外出执行任务的时候第一次摘掉腕环品尝隐秘又禁忌的情事，在狭小的单人床上分享着彼此湿淋淋的躯体和一个又一个黏糊的亲吻。

腕环的警报声久久盘旋在记忆里那个小房间的上空，可它们的主人早已陷入另一场浪潮。

“为什么，不能是你？”

李赫宰手上的动作一顿，但很快被他讪笑着掩饰下来，“我不适合你。”

房间内的气氛一时降了下来，李赫宰熬不住沉默随口交代了几句注意事项就走了，临走前开了门把还没变回成兽的雪豹放了进来。小家伙绕着李赫宰的脚边，用尾巴缠着他的小腿，上演了好大一出恋恋不舍的戏码。

-

难得放起了长假的李东海在四塔过起了闲人的生活，浑浑噩噩，酒足饭饱，兴趣来了还能去训练场看一群新兵蛋子哨兵在黄沙天里做体能训练。没过两天金希澈就收到了调回令，李东海不乐意也没法，和朴正洙一起给金希澈送行。

“你在四塔好好养着，少给你正洙哥添麻烦知道了吗？”

金希澈和朴正洙在门口温存了好一会儿才恋恋不舍地松开，转过头摆出一副耳提面命的样子对着李东海，和刚才判若两人。李东海挥挥手表示知道了，撇过头不再去看他两位哥哥告别。

李东海不喜欢告别，各种意义上的。

小时候被穿着黑衣的父母带到白色的病房里说跟奶奶告别，从那之后温柔的老太太就再没出现在他的人生里；长大之后和父母告别，一别七八年只留下了寥寥几封书信的交流；站在结业的档口上收到李赫宰的不告而别，然后是五年的杳无音讯。

他吸了吸鼻子，告诉自己是被沙子迷了眼。吉普车的轰鸣声响彻大漠，张扬的就如同他这位哥本人一样。

“哥不难过吗？”李东海看向从始至终温柔又平静的朴正洙，看不透这些冷静背后藏住了多少坚强，“明明是结合的伴侣，却常年天各一方。”

“大概是因为相信他肯定会活下来见我的。”

朴正洙望着吉普车离去的方向，直到它彻底没入地平线，才转身走回四塔。许是两个人之间的沉默有些尴尬，朴正洙挑起了新话头，“我那天第一眼见你就觉得有点眼熟，直到昨天我才想起来，赫宰在圣所的时候唯一一条处分是和你一起被处分的。”

“然后我就从塔里调了一下你们俩的训练记录，你和赫宰做了很久的搭档，我猜这大概就是总塔会把唤醒你的任务交给他的原因。”

朴正洙看向李东海，“东海，你真的不好奇为什么赫宰会被分来四塔吗？”

-

哨兵下午散训在黄昏时分，疲劳了一天的新兵蛋子就会分为两路，大股人流涌向食堂，然后分出一小支流向向导塔。

傍晚总是疏导室最忙的时候，乱哄哄的年轻哨兵塞满了每一个角落，要助手帮着一起才能勉强稳定住躁动的哨兵。

李东海来找李赫宰的时候他正在给一个刚结业分来的哨兵做精神疏导，精神触须贴在哨兵的额头上，小哨兵阖着眼躺在椅子上，像是难得得到了一些放松。李东海大摇大摆地路过那些拿着号码牌等待疏导的哨兵，高阶哨兵的威压张扬地在不大的走廊里巡逻，哨兵那点抗议都被不情不愿地压了下去。

李东海拖了个椅子在李赫宰身后一摊翘起二郎腿，颇有一点老虎护食的意味。醒来的年轻哨兵刚被安抚好的情绪又被吓到，多亏晚训的集合哨及时响起，小哨兵对着李赫宰鞠了一躬，摆摆手就跑出去了。

疏导室安静了下来，除了破窗而入的晚风和工具叮叮咣咣的声响再没有别的打扰。李东海走上前抓住李赫宰收拾工具的手，“我们谈谈。”

向导塔是四塔最高的建筑物，在顶层的露台可以俯瞰整个四塔。夜晚降临在西北的荒漠，抬头尽是耀眼的星星，却不见月亮的踪影。热闹的训练场与这个相顾无言的天台像是极与极的对话，是被月亮遮盖了光芒的星星。

李东海靠在栏杆上，有些天没剪的头发长势飞快，在额前张牙舞爪往外直戳，李东海随手抓了两把，打破了沉默，“李赫宰，我下午向塔里提交了匹配度测试申请。”他抬起眼看向愣在一旁的李赫宰，“你知道是和谁的吗？”

“和你的。”没有等李赫宰的回答，李东海自顾自说了下去。

按照规定，匹配度超过60%的哨兵和向导会被划定为可结合等级，超过80%便会被塔强制结合。

突如其来的消息震得李赫宰有一瞬间的大脑空白，他下意识地想转身逃跑，可是李东海灼灼的目光让他无处遁形。他原来不知道五年有多长，可是在李东海身上，五年让一个活在象牙塔里的小男孩活成了坚毅的男人。

李赫宰张了张嘴，艰难找回了声音，“我不是说了，我们不合适。”

“什么是你说的合适？”

“匹配度高？精神和谐？还是两情相悦？”

“到底哪条法律规定了没有精神体就是不适合？”

‘找到了。’朴正洙从档案室的书架上抽出一份黑色的文件夹，递给李东海，抬抬手示意他打开看看。

是李赫宰结业证书的存档，上面记录着他三年的考核成绩，从向导必修的精神控制到选考的单兵作战无一例外都是A，还有训练期间被塔里抽调去执行低危险等级的任务，也都顺利完成。

‘所以，为什么会被分配到四塔？’

‘你看看最后一页。’

李东海草草略过几页圣所老师的评价，直接翻到了最后一张。

分配建议：四塔  
建议原因：觉醒障碍

塔里通用的红章盖在白纸黑字上，轻易的给向导的未来下了裁决。

‘没有觉醒就没有等级，也没有精神体，只能在四塔这种和平区给预备役的哨兵做做精神疏导。不然塔不会放任稀有的向导到现在还不结合。’

“是啊，没有精神体就是不合适。”李赫宰低声笑了，沉沉的笑声从喉咙里发出，“李东海，没有一杆枪需要的是一个残缺的扳机。”

“别闹了啊，过几天你就要回南方了，塔里会给你找到新的向导的。”

04

“79.7%？”

“是，79.7%，比东海之前的向导的匹配度还要高六个百分点。”朴正洙把印着匹配结果的纸分别递给李东海与李赫宰，“虽然没到强制结合的数值，但是确实很接近了，而且你们也知道随着结合时间变长匹配度会上升。”

朴正洙用手指点了点桌面，看着面前两个人，“但主要还是看你们的想法吧，塔里现在也在挺纠结的，因为之前赫宰的信息一直也没放入匹配库，也没想到会出现高匹配度的数值。”

朴正洙叹了口气，坐在对面的两个人一个看天一个望地都没有要搭话的意思，他又扯了几句别的才把他们送出办公室。

李东海靠在墙上，低着头不知道在想什么。

李赫宰看了一眼李东海，走廊里只有他们两个人，他弹了一下检测结果的纸，叹了口气，“东海，你不应该利用塔来压我的。”

原本靠着墙的李东海像是听了什么不可置信的话转头盯着李赫宰。

“你明知道那时候你还没有精神体的时候我们背着塔测过，我们匹配度不会低的。”

在曾经的曾经某次，还是学员的两个人作为搭档被抽调去执行边缘地区低危险的侦查任务。边缘地区的黑市上什么都有，上到高阶向导的向导素下到近战趁手的匕首，只要有钱在那里就没有办不到的。李赫宰被抽了一管向导素，李东海抽了一管血清，在黑市里偷偷摸摸地测了匹配度。

54%对于两个尚未完全觉醒的哨兵和向导的组合来说已经非常接近60%的阈值。

李赫宰偏过脸倚在栏杆上，横在他们俩之间的问题太多了，矛盾层层叠加让他一时找不到解决问题的下手点。

“东海，”他轻唤他，“我是一个向导，我有我的职责，同样哨兵也是，这些异于常人的能力并不是为了让我们随心所欲的。你很强，所以你应该需要一个更适合你的向导，一个能在战场上给予你更多帮助的向导。”

李东海走到李赫宰旁边，膝盖抵着墙，趴在栏杆上，望向看不清的远方。

“你知道我为什么会和Andrey（李东海之前的向导）结合吗？”

“因为合适，匹配度高，而且他喜欢的人也是个向导，所以只有表面上结合了他们才能不再受塔的全天候管控。”

他转过头扯出一个艰难的笑，“但是他死了，因为炮弹落在了他爱的人的身边，他为了救他。而我作为哨兵什么都帮不了，还会被反噬到昏迷。”

“李赫宰，这是你想要给我的合适吗？”

“下一个适合我的人又是谁，会像Andrey一样跟我只是表面作秀还是真的要和我结合？”李东海紧逼着李赫宰，“我和他会在结合热里做爱，是他撅起屁股被我操，还是他像你一样，按着我的腰一寸一寸把我侵占，亲你亲过的唇，在我体内留下他的痕迹。”

“你最好别告诉我，你曾经上我只是因为我是你的搭档。”

李东海把检测报告扔在李赫宰的身上转身离开，作战靴被哨兵踩的噔噔直响，消失在长长的走廊的尽头。

直到那道身影彻底看不见了，李赫宰才如梦初醒般的回过神，弯下腰捡起那张被李东海攥皱了的纸。从身高体重血型到精神领域和精神体都赫然列在那张纸上，最底下是结果数值和两个人的签名，白纸黑字和红色的公章。

仿佛数据就轻而易举地裁决了他们的一生。

-

在圣所的时候李赫宰曾经被导师单独谈过话，说他过于理智，像是没有感情的战争机器，连他那时的精神领域都是一片没有起伏的黑夜。直到在圣所的第二年结束，他的领域里毫无征兆地出现了一轮月亮，才有阴晴圆缺的变化。

书架上的机器第三次响起报错声的时候李赫宰自暴自弃地把文件往桌子上随手一扔，把自己陷入了柔软的沙发里。

不可否认的是李东海的话像是哈利波特的魔咒一直在他脑子里回响，哨兵离开的背影宽阔又悲伤，却又固执地挺直了腰杆不愿露出半点难过的样子。他们的位置不知道在什么时候变成了这样，似乎是从五年前的结业式之后就背道而驰，向着不同的极点奔去。

李赫宰抱紧了一旁的抱枕，把脸藏入柔软的面料。

笃笃笃。

“我进来咯。”是朴正洙。

朴正洙轻轻把门锁上，自给自足地打了一杯热水坐到了李赫宰的边上。他碰碰李赫宰的膝盖，脸上挂着笑容。

“正洙哥。”

朴正洙放下水杯靠在沙发上，“干嘛要挂着一张末日脸，四塔的生活不就是无聊了一点。”

“哥的心情很好吗？”李赫宰问道。

“我的心情好不好不知道，但我知道申教官今天大概是蛮开心的。”朴正洙意有所指地瞟了眼窗外，“毕竟有人替他陪那些小兔崽子做实战操练，但估计今晚的疏导室又会被那些被打击到抑郁的小朋友挤满。”

李赫宰闭上眼，顺着精神连接远远的牵扯着训练场的场景进入脑海。

李东海换了一身清爽的作战服，变回成年体的雪豹耀武扬威地在趴哨兵脚边摆出进攻的姿势。李东海手里握着枪，扬起嘴角对着对面的哨兵露出一个不屑的笑。

李东海侧踢放倒冲上来的哨兵，眯着的眼睛亮起凌厉的光，手刀命中另一侧冲来的哨兵的后颈，右手扣动扳机，从彩弹枪里射出的子弹里在不远处哨兵的身上炸开一朵红色的花。身旁拉出一道银白色的光，匍匐的雪豹伺机而出，将背后偷袭的哨兵狠狠地拍在地上。

坚定，自信，又强大。

“再来！就你们这样还想代表帝国出战，再训练十年也不够。”李东海抹去额角的汗，“哨兵，都给我爬起来继续。”

他的眼里、身上都闪着耀眼的光芒，因为他是李东海。

李赫宰收回精神力，像是被抓包的小偷，手忙脚乱地阻挡李东海顺着连接追回来的精神力。他靠在沙发上，抬头正好对上了朴正洙的目光。

就算共事了好几年李赫宰仍然摸不透朴正洙的想法，这位向导看起来温柔又神秘，内里却又隐藏着巨大的坚韧。他将更多的想法与压力吞在心里，让自己挂上一副坚不可摧的甲胄，扛起四塔与总塔给他的全部压力。

“正洙哥…”

“想去看就去看，偷偷摸摸的可不像你的风格。”朴正洙笑起来弯弯眼角，“我还记得你刚毕业来的时候，还会去训练场，同期分来的哨兵也打不过你。”

“后来从某个时刻起你就不去训练场了，在办公室里一坐就是一整天，就算偶尔路过训练场也没有再进去过。”

李赫宰抿着嘴，绷出一条白色的线。

从很小的时候开始他一直是作为别人家的孩子而存在的。李赫宰的父母是典型的哨兵向导的结合，老李将军东征西战，母亲作为父亲最合拍的搭档在生下他后也一起留在了战场上。李赫宰的童年只有爷爷奶奶，与他们嘴里的那个看不见却犹如信仰存在的帝国。

父母偶尔寄回来的信件里也是说着前线的事情，李赫宰只能从那些文字里浮光掠影地窥得一点点外面的世界。在他很小的时候就知道了特殊人，而由于父母的身份让他知道他也注定不会作为普通人而碌碌过完一生。

能力越大责任越大。老李将军难得回家的时候揉着李小朋友的头发温柔地与他说道，安慰自己哭唧唧的亲儿子。

所以李赫宰从小就知道，印刻在血脉里的能力并不是让特殊人肆无忌惮的资本，而是为了让他们保护更多手无寸铁的平民。

李赫宰分化的那天是个雨天，卡在十六岁的档口前，春雨噼里啪啦地打在玻璃上，渲染出盈盈的生机。只属于他的陌生的向导素在他的房间里爆裂开，李赫宰闭上眼去重新感受这个世界，那些原本他忽略的树上的新芽或者花瓣上沾着的水滴，都在他脑海里的精神网里发出闪耀的光点。

爷爷奶奶给父母发了讯息，在春天结束前母亲和圣所的录取信一同到家。

那次大概是李赫宰和母亲在一起待得最久的一段时间，整个夏日他都浸泡在母亲制定的训练计划里，为了要成为一个优秀的向导而准备着。

母亲送他到圣所门口，在一线杀伐果决的女强人也变得别扭。她是他的向导前辈，也是他的第一个导师，但唯独母亲这种柔软的身份她还是不太熟练。母亲站在门口，生疏地揉着在她没有陪伴的那些年岁里长得比自己还高的儿子的头发，干瘪地与他告别。

那段影像一直在记忆里模糊不清，但李赫宰知道从那时候起他们又开始了长久的分别，直到今天还在继续。

“你的压力太大了，赫宰。”朴正洙翘起二郎腿盖棺定论。

“我没有，我只是最近几天…没太睡好…”

“我是说你的心理压力，一直以来都很大，可能你自己不觉得但是我看到了。”朴正洙敛起笑意，换上了正经的神色，“你应该轻松一点，不要把责任看得太重了。赫宰，我们特殊人也得先是个人，然后才是向导或者哨兵。”

“今天疏导室休息一天怎么样？”

-

李赫宰站在李东海暂住的宿舍门口的时候还有些恍惚，朴正洙的话过于具有引导他的诱惑性，他像是被诓骗来的，手里还拿着一管朴正洙从医疗室顺给他的跌打损伤药膏。

李赫宰面对着紧闭的房门有些烦躁地挠挠头，今天上午的结局大抵算得上不欢而散，他还没有想清楚该摆出什么身份来面对李东海。

“门没锁，直接进来就好。”

精神网里响起李东海的声音，打了李赫宰一个措手不及，一天内被哨兵通过精神连接抓了两次让他有些没想到，但他还是敲了门，等到了李东海的应答才推开门。

李东海像是刚洗完澡，发尾还挂着要坠不坠的水滴，松松垮垮的袖口下伸出的皮肤还泛着点被热水冲过的红。他的眼神掠过李赫宰，没有请他坐下，也没有赶他出去。房间里流淌着沉默，像是一场盛大的横在他们两个人之间的无声的对弈。

“你放心，没有你同意我不会提交结合申请的。”李东海先打破了沉默，从橱柜里拿出一个新杯子烫了杯口，才给李赫宰接了水，示意他坐下来聊。

李赫宰忽略掉那杯水走到李东海的面前，“我不是来说这个的。”

“那你来和我说什么？”

是啊，他到底要说什么。李赫宰被问得楞在原地，他潜意识里反感用这样剑拔弩张的感觉来和李东海相处，他觉得他们不该是这样的，却又找不到一个正解来解答这个困扰他的难题。他像是被束缚在蛛网里的猎物，越挣扎越会收紧。

李赫宰攥着拳，药膏的膏管被他捏得坑坑洼洼的变形，他自暴自弃地呼了口气，摊开手露出药膏。

“对不起。”李赫宰低声说。

李东海盯着那管白色的药膏，扯着下摆脱下T恤露出精壮的上身。他的肌肉很显块，是日复一日训练和实战才会有的成果，比很多年前要大块很多，紧密地包裹着他的骨骼。

他绕过李赫宰趴在床上，暖白色的灯光洒在他背部的肌肉流线上，吹出一道道意味不明的弧线。伤口里新长出的嫩肉与原本的肤色并不相同，有些狰狞地爬在哨兵的背上，甚至横跨了一道从左肩直到腰窝的深色的疤痕。相比之下，那些新添的青紫的淤痕便足够微不足道了。风掀起窗纱的一角，场景渲染得像是一部极致又情｜｜色的文艺片。

“愣着干嘛？不是带了药来？”

“啊…？…哦。”

李赫宰的手法还算熟练，冰凉的药膏在掌心揉开，捂到温热了才在李东海的背上搓开。

他在圣所的时候没少给自己和李东海上药，相比向导，哨兵的课程更为艰苦，几乎每个学员都经历过被教官按在地上摩擦的岁月。彼时李东海还有着稚气未脱的白白嫩嫩的气质，淤痕在露出的手臂上极为明显，但他讨厌医疗室的药味，李赫宰趁着午休或者是晚训前的空档才能约到人苦口婆心地劝他敷药。

这种身份曾经调换过一次，在李赫宰第二年下半年申请了单兵作战的选修课伊始，变成了李东海要抓人给他上药。

他们上药总是一场大活，李赫宰竖起屏障围出一块只有他们两个人的空间，不然可能会被碰巧经过的人举报。举着药膏的人与被上药的人像是对线的汤姆和杰瑞，闹出很大动静才能结束。他们总是叽叽喳喳的，吐槽教官吐槽室友，吐槽食堂阿姨万年在抖的手。

但不是像现在这般沉默。

原本乳白色的膏体被两股体温化开直至透明，李赫宰的指尖还有点薄茧，划过凸起的伤痕时引起哨兵不自觉的轻颤。

但这种微妙的平衡带来久违的心安让时间无限的拉长放慢，像是贯穿了两千多个失陪的日夜的风，绕过银河，从这个月亮游走到下一个月亮。

这些伤痕大抵已经不可考，很多李东海本人估计也说不出来个一二三，但他们永久地留在了他的背上，成为他的荣耀，和他的过去一样无法抹去。

“疼吗？”李赫宰轻轻揉搓着那些今日才印上的淤青。

李东海半边脸陷在柔软的枕头里，声音有些闷：“不疼。”他吸了吸鼻子，撇过头望向窗外，“枪伤、刀伤，我已经记不清有多少次了，实在疼的时候把触感调低会好很多。”

“万一你不觉得疼失血过多了怎么办？”

“但我是一个战士，我要保护更多的人。”李东海翻过身对上李赫宰的视线，“这还是你告诉我的…”

“赫宰。”李东海放软了声调，骄傲的刺猬收起了锋利的角，轻轻地呼唤着他。

他已经好久没有听过李东海这么叫他了，即使被其他人念过数次也不及李东海用上扬的嘴角说得好听。缱绻的尾音试图要烧掉李赫宰伪装的理智与冷静，他的心脏疯狂跳动。他明明被唤，却又怔在原地。

李东海撑起上半身，勾住李赫宰的脖子。李赫宰被突如其来的力拽得踉跄，手臂撑在李东海的耳侧才勉强稳住身体，指尖还能感受到他未干的发梢。

场景与过去重合，这不是第一次李东海委身躺在他身下，在那个残破的甚至漏风的小房间的单人床上，耳机里的喧哗与腕环离体的警报声是他们唯一的奏乐。稚嫩与坚毅的两张脸有着如出一辙的骨相，在洪流里达到一个完美的平衡。李东海的眼里水光潋滟，眼神流露出那些复杂又浓厚的情感，一声声控诉着质问着他们怎么会变成这样。

怎么会这样。

李赫宰丢盔弃甲，摩挲着李东海的脸颊，指尖颤抖着从眉头划落到唇角。他低下头扔掉那些折磨他的思考，再一次尝到了李东海嘴角的味道。

李东海弯起手臂收紧了两个人之间的距离，似是不太满意这种浅尝辄止的亲密，他挑起舌尖，横冲直撞地迈进李赫宰的口腔吹响攻城略地的号角。他修长的手指滑入李赫宰的发间，手掌紧扣在他的脑后。

仅剩的犹豫很快被升温的氛围蒸发，李赫宰握住李东海扶在自己颈后的手，五指霸道地穿过指缝压在李东海的耳侧。他们胸膛贴着胸膛，将最后一缕空气榨干，唇舌缠绵在一起，像是两头对峙的雄狮谁也不肯服软，交染的津液在寂静的房间里发出细小的令人面红耳赤的水声。

哨兵屈腿缠上向导的腰，李赫宰被他放倒顺势陷入床里，床单被他们绞出混乱的褶皱。

他们用额头相抵换来短暂的大口喘息的间隙，紧接而来的却是更深入的索求。唇齿间的粗暴行径短暂抹杀了大脑的思考能力，遵从本能的野兽四肢纠缠，深吻之中几乎要将他们窒息。

“你在发热，李赫宰。”李东海侧躺着搂住李赫宰的脖子，他开口，双唇却未曾离开那两瓣温软的嘴唇，“你应该知道，在结合热里做爱会怎样。”

05

距离那个暧昧不清的傍晚过去了三天，李东海收到了调令，要在第二天下午启程返回南部。

李东海按了几下腕环，蓝色的光屏扭曲了一阵并成一条横线消失在了空气里。

他没有刻意去找李赫宰，李赫宰也没有再来找他，他们默契地避而不见，唯一牵连着他们的就是那个被李赫宰单方面关了通道的脆弱的精神连接。四塔的事情繁杂琐碎，如果不是去创造机会其实根本就见不到面。

李东海没什么行李，他失去意识地被金希澈载来，自然也没有什么要带走的。他和申教官在最后一晚上终于一起吃了饭，申教官给他塞了两包饼干，算是告别礼物。他侧过头，余光落在床头柜上，那管被用完的药膏只剩下被挤到扁平的包装壳，他思考了一下，还是和两包饼干一起收进了随身的小包里。

离开是不声不响的。李东海从朴正洙手里接过吉普车的钥匙，油箱里的油已经加满，足够支撑他一路开回南部。

尽管这里的环境恶劣，黄沙漫天，李东海还是很喜欢这里，平静与安定是他多年不曾体会的。所以他还是要回到南方去，为了让和平拥抱整个帝国。他和朴正洙在四塔门口拥抱了一下，收好了朴正洙让他转交给金希澈的信，转身准备上车的时候却被朴正洙拉住了胳膊。

“再等一下。”朴正洙插兜，眼神飘忽转到了后方。

李东海顺着朴正洙的目光看去，在远处向导楼下，是穿上了迷彩作战服的李赫宰，厚底的作战靴扬起西北的黄沙，正一步步向他们走来，恍然让李东海生出些不太真实的感觉。好像李赫宰本来就该是这样，就像李东海第一次隔着训练场远远地瞥见他的时候就觉得，李赫宰天生就应该属于战场。

“赫宰就交给你了。”朴正洙笑起来的时候嘴角会有两个梨涡，作为四塔的总负责，大管家却如此温柔，“不管怎么说，谢谢你东海。”

李赫宰随身只拎了一个行李袋，里面只装了几件折好的衣服和一点干粮，瘪瘪的甚至还没塞满一半。他把行李袋放到后座，接过李东海手里的钥匙，一言不坑地坐进了驾驶座，如同上演了千百次那般熟练。

四塔的身影渐渐模糊，那些灰色的建筑和朴正洙一起没入地平线的尽头。数周过去，国道却依然凄凉，只有野草张牙舞爪地耸立在残破的围栏脚下，倔强地要觅得一点生机。

他们没花多久就驶出了山区，他们一路向南，追逐着太阳的光芒。眼前大片的平原被道路劈成两半，两侧荒芜人烟，甚至能看到裸露出的贫瘠的黄土。吉普车的轰鸣仿佛是天地间唯一的声响，载着他们驶向未知的未来，李东海没由头地觉得他们像是在奔向末日逃亡的路上，走过的地方开出一路狂花。

“你怎么想通了要和我一起回南部？”

阳光透过挡风玻璃照在李赫宰的脸上，他一手把着方向盘，晃了晃左手手腕上的腕环，“总塔的命令。”李赫宰顿了下，叹了口气继续说道，“东海，你应该知道，塔让我来只是为了暂时稳定你的精神状态。”

“但是我需要你。”李东海阖上眼靠在座椅上，翘起的腿搭在车前的仪表盘上，“再没有人会比你更了解我，在我感知到危险前替我调好五感，让我全然交出信任的后背。”

“我很想你，很想和你一起并肩作战。”

…

“…我知道了。”

夕阳伴着沉默而来，暖橘色的阳光压在树林上，透过枝叶间的缝隙落下一个又一个细小的光斑。耳畔的虫鸣鸟叫渐渐消退，准备进入下一轮梦境。

在余光里，李东海还在闭着眼小憩，呼吸绵长，五官在夕阳的滤镜下都变得柔软起来。李赫宰降慢了车速，替他拉下前档的遮阳板。

在夜色袭来的时候，吉普车进入了腹地，这里曾经是帝国与外邦交锋的地方，城镇早已人去楼空，只留下破败的建筑物还孤独地驻扎在原地。但幸运的是，随着时间的流逝，雨水洗刷去了血污埋葬了亡灵，穿城而过的河流已经恢复了往日的澄澈。

他们决定在河边简单的过一夜，副驾驶的位置推到最后放倒，勉强够睡下一个人。

腹地的夜晚有些闷热，吉普车的车门大敞让风能顺利进入其中。李赫宰坐在引擎盖上，背靠着挡风玻璃正好可以窥见灿烂的星空。

四下是流窜的风，仰头是缀满了繁星的夜幕，幕天席地的感觉与他相距甚远，却又过分的熟悉。李赫宰曾经也经历过这样的夜晚，在荒郊野外草草过夜，只有两具躯体来抵御北国的寒风。

他透过指缝望向更远处的山，耳畔是李东海轻微的鼾声，圣所里的岁月和四塔的时光从他眼前掠过，直到定格在昨夜。

昨天夜里朴正洙找他的时候他正在给塔里写回绝文书，是朴正洙劝他去南方。四塔过于平淡，朴正洙拍着他的肩膀跟他说，你本来就更适合在前线，而不是和他一样在西北的荒漠里度过平凡的一生。

李赫宰不知道他这个决定是否正确，但他其实也没有一个标准答案，像是陷入古怪的泥潭，越用力越会深陷其中。

朝阳升起的时候他们再次上路。李赫宰坐到后座里补觉，剩下的半程靠李东海一人开车继续往南。

吉普车越往南景致越好，夹道是连成片的绿色的山，连天空中飘过的云彩都有了生机。偶尔经过的燕子带着浓厚的春意，即使现在四季早已不再分明，但这些可爱的生物依然坚强的活在这个地球上。

翻过山头他们就到达行程的终点，李东海停靠在身份核验区，从车窗里伸出胳膊把腕环靠在感应片上。电子屏幕里显示着他的个人信息，配对那栏只剩下冷冰冰的黑色马赛克块，意味着一条生命的信息被从塔的数据库里永久地抹去了。

李东海有些怅然。塔总是做着最精明的决策，有自我的一套法则，用进废退，高效又冷漠。没有人知道下一个会被抹去信息的人是谁，所有人都可能成为下一个。

在等待放行的时候李东海叫醒了李赫宰，一路上颠簸他睡得不算太好。

金希澈早就在栅栏后等着了。李东海把车停在路边，跳下车给了金希澈一个熊抱。金希澈被撞得往后推了好几步才稳住身型，李东海这段时间头发长长了不少，摸起来不再是剌手的寸头。金希澈摸得温柔，嘴里倒是恶狠狠地念叨着他一点都不让自己省心。

“这不是没事嘛，”李东海拍拍金希澈，从胸前的口袋里拿出一个对折的信封，“这是正洙哥让我转交给你的，一路上我都没打开看。”

金希澈接过信，目光越过李东海的肩膀，落在刚从后座里跳下来的李赫宰身上。

“哥？”

“没什么。”金希澈收好了信，“情报说明天在A镇有一个突袭，预计危险系数不大，你跟我一起去。”

“至于这位向导，”金希澈停顿了一下，对上了李赫宰的目光，“先做一些简单的复健训练，根据资料来看是结业后就没有再出过危险任务了是吗？”

“还记得枪怎么拿吧。”

06

李赫宰上手很快，这些技能早就刻在了他的身体里，肌肉记忆是不会骗人的。连续三发命中在人型靶上的致命红点，枪管里吐出子弹高速摩擦后的白烟，飘散到空中然后偃旗息鼓。

他放下枪转过身看着被金希澈指派来跟着他的金厉旭，李赫宰不知道为什么看起来金厉旭有点怕他，总是跟他隔着不远不近的一段距离。他摘掉耳塞，从一旁抽出一瓶水，“你很怕我吗？”

“不，不是。”金厉旭举着夹了纸的写字板挡住半张脸，不安的眼神交汇的瞬间又飞速撇开，像是做了坏事被大人抓包的小孩子。

枪械训练场现在就他们两个人，一时陷入了寂静。李赫宰点点头没有再追问，倒是金厉旭深吸了几口气，像是下定了什么很大的决心。

“前辈，我真的很喜欢你。”他的脸上爬上绯红，摇了摇头补充道：“不是，不是那种喜欢，就是很佩服你的那种喜欢。”金厉旭揪着袖口，“我比你要低两届，当时我进入圣所观看的第一场示范课就是你和东海前辈的合作，我才知道原来向导也可以保护哨兵和哨兵一起并肩作战，而不是只能躲在后方远远地单纯靠精神力施压，要依靠哨兵的保护。”

“后来上精神控制的课程的时候教官也拿你作为我们的标准，我在圣所真的有很努力训练，所以结业的时候得知被分到总塔很开心，一直想和你当面说一声谢谢。”

金厉旭说话的时候眼睛亮亮的，闪着不知名的光，强行召唤起许多年前的记忆。

在李赫宰不知道的角落里，原来也会有人把他当作努力的方向。

“谢谢你。”

金厉旭不解地眨眼，“前辈…？”

“没事，就是谢谢你愿意跟我说这么多。”李赫宰摇头。

-

李赫宰想过他可能很快就会被安排任务，只是没有想到这一天会来的如此之快。

两国交界区的灰色地带办得火热，夜色里藏了不少见不得人的生意，灯红酒绿的霓虹灯也藏不住其中的糜烂气息。他们得到的情报是在小酒吧，为的是窃听外邦的军火交易线。任务不难，主要是不能暴露，塔里安排李东海与李赫宰两个人去，也是先挑了个简单的让他们练手。

李东海将前段时间留长的头发抓了个撩人的背头，衬衫领口开到胸前露出性感的胸线，金希澈替他挑了件宽肩的西装，正好把他那些过于夸张的肌肉块全藏起来。

李赫宰推了一把被金希澈按头戴上的眼镜，先一步在酒吧里铺开精神网，通过精神连接，酒吧里所有人的一举一动都反映在李东海的大脑里。

他们寻了一个视线极佳的卡座坐下，来送酒水的是穿着性感的兔女郎小姐，金黄的液体盛在浅口杯里，杯壁上还凝结着水汽。李赫宰点点头致谢，换来兔女郎一个wink和飞吻。

李东海剜了一眼离去女孩的背影，不露声色地收回了目光。“两个哨兵一个向导，都在二楼。”李东海压低了声音，“都不是很强，可能是军火贩那边的人。”

李东海握着酒杯，含着杯沿抿了一小口辛辣的酒，李赫宰抬眼看向他，灯光在他的嘴角折射出七彩的光芒，皱起了眉。

“少喝点，你酒量不好。”

“这点还没事。”李东海也没再争辩，把酒杯放回了桌上，手指一下一下点着大理石的桌面。

酒吧里人多嘈杂，哨兵的视觉听觉嗅觉都被一定程度的降低了，更多的需要依靠向导的帮助。李东海和Andrey搭档的时候也在酒吧出过任务，Andrey算得上很好的搭档，但在三感钝化的情况下李东海总会不安，而不是像现在这样完全的依附在向导的精神网上。

“怎么了？”李赫宰感受到李东海精神力的波动，问道。

“没什么。”李东海摇了摇头，“有人来了。”

话音刚落，小酒吧的门闻声而开，丝毫没有打乱酒吧里的混乱气氛。一前一后进来两个男人，走在前面的是哨兵，气息完全没有收敛的高阶哨兵。李东海皱起眉，相比于张扬的哨兵，慢半步走在他身后的沉默的男人才更让他觉得可怕。

“是向导，高阶向导。”李赫宰的声音在李东海的脑子里响起。他分了些精神力留在几个可疑的人身上，收回了原先散开的精神网，精神网的波动太大，有可能会被对方的向导察觉到。

两个男人和酒保说了些什么，是一种李东海没听说过的酒种，他猜测是暗语这一类的。酒保放下了手里摇杯，绕过吧台引着二人向着他们后方的楼梯走来。

李东海看不太清他们的脸，刚准备调高视觉的时候突然双耳一震，嗡嗡的耳鸣声充斥了他的大脑，仿佛失足落入了深不见底的深渊。他不断下坠，四肢抓不到任何可以借力的东西，眼睁睁地看着头顶的光点在一点点变小。

“李东海，醒一醒。”是李赫宰的声音。

向导的精神力在他的身下编织出一张柔软的网，稳稳地将李东海托住，奔涌而来的裹挟着月色的精神力进入他的图景，化成一双温柔的手拢在他的耳边，替他阻挡了那些嘈杂的轰鸣声。

李东海睁开眼，他和李赫宰额头贴着额头，淡淡的精神力围绕在他们俩的身边。

“是全场的精神暗示，你精神图景还不稳所以才会影响这么大。”李赫宰握着他的手，小声说道，“没事的，没事。”

那两个人在酒保的引领下离他们又近了些，李东海用余光扫过他们二人的脸。他认识那个哨兵，是外邦职位很高的一个哨兵，他们之前对线的时候打得难舍难分，李东海在他身上讨不到任何好处。

他肯定也认得出李东海，他们选在了一个视线通透的位置，自然也容易被人发现。李东海咬着下唇，三个人的脚步声越来越近，在对方向导的精神暗示下周围的人都仿佛看不见他们。

“李赫宰，”李东海勾起嘴角，“亲我。”

“什么…？”

李东海没有解释，拽着李赫宰的领带缩短两个人的距离，翻身骑在李赫宰的腿上，捉住他的双手往自己的腰上和臀部带。两股呼吸纠缠在一起，李东海塌下腰，两个人的身躯就贴在了一起。

“他认识我。”李东海凑到李赫宰的颈窝，字与字之间包裹上了水汽。他揪着李赫宰的领子吻上了李赫宰，就着姿势调转了两个人的体位。

李东海缩在卡座的角落，李赫宰搂着他的腰罩在李东海身上替他挡掉了大半的视线，像极了一对普通的情到深处亲得难舍难分的爱侣，在这个迷乱的酒吧释放无处叫嚣的荷尔蒙。

幸好那一队人走得匆忙，路过卡座的时候并没有分给他们过多的目光。

等到他们的脚步声彻底消失在了楼梯口，李东海才推开压在身上的李赫宰，躺在沙发里大口喘着气，两颊因为缺氧泛起了红晕。李东海站起来整理好被扯出下摆的衣物，回头看了一眼同样顶着一张红肿的唇胸口起伏的李赫宰，先一步跟上了楼梯。

李赫宰对着他们周围的人又下了一次精神暗示，绕到另一架楼梯也上了二楼。

二楼是一个开敞式的仓库，因常年无人探访而铺了一层薄灰。李东海侧身躲在墙后，目送着酒保将他们送进去后向着走廊另一侧的楼梯走过去。他一只手摸上别在腰侧的手枪的握把，“咔嗒”一声子弹上了膛。他探出半张脸目光紧锁着酒保。

“你别开枪。”李赫宰的声音在李东海的脑海里响起。

李赫宰藏身在楼梯间的拐弯处，这里的光线本来就暗，再加上一点精神暗示后酒保根本就看不见他。他舔了一下上唇，不可否认的，是久违的一种热血沸腾的感觉。李赫宰等到酒保走近，侧步闪身到酒保的身侧手刀劈向了他后颈，另一只手捂住酒保的嘴防止他叫出声，将暂时昏迷的酒保拖到一楼的休息室。

李东海听到李赫宰跟他说好了，弯着腰潜进了小仓库的内部。他躲在一堆木箱后面，撇了撇嘴，房间内的五个人都是特殊人，真的是给了这个军火交易极高的待遇。李东海定了定心神，发现自己的听觉已经被李赫宰拉高了好几度，但苦于相隔的距离确实是太远了，他费劲听了半天，也只是短短续续听到了几个“七点”“三十万支”这样的模糊字眼。

他眯着眼找可以隐蔽的地方，在大概十几步远的距离外有一个废弃的台球桌，厚厚的罩布落到地上。李东海趁着他们低头的时候侧滚躲在罩布后面，这时才能听清他们的讲话。

“钱不是问题，我们有的是钱，只要你们把我们要的东西准备好。”  
“您说笑了，钱到位了货物自然会到位。”

“那么五天后酒吧后巷，一手交钱一手交货。”

李东海心里默默记下时间地点，准备再听听他们后续的时候，对方一直沉默不言的向导突然转头看向李东海隐藏的地方。与此同时，极富压迫感的向导的精神力向李东海冲了过来。

同一时间，那些原本被李赫宰附着在李东海身上的精神力突然膨胀，在他周身化成了一个实体的淡淡的精神屏障。对方向导精神力在接触到屏障的时候仿佛是遇到了巨石的水流，弯曲了一下就从李东海的身边绕了过去。

“怎么了？”李东海听见哨兵问道，屏住了呼吸。

“没事，可能是错觉。”

哨兵又和双方又扯了几句，准备结束对话往外走。李东海沿着台球桌的边缘移动躲避他们的视线，他矮下身子小步挪动，回过头发现寡言的向导依然还留在原地。

李东海暗觉得不妙，他留在原地的话等到哨兵走到这边就会被发现，再往另一侧移动的话也可能会被向导抓个正着。额头渗出的汗水沿着鬓角流入衣领，李东海喉结不自然地上下滚动了一圈，舌尖抵着上颚，上了膛的手枪举到了脸侧。

“咚。”

“什么人？”原先他们坐的沙发背后传来一声闷响，引得几乎要走到门口的哨兵与他们的交易人快步折了回去。李赫宰不知道在什么时候躲到了李东海之前藏身的木箱后，透过连接喊他趁现在快走。

对方向导的精神力铺天盖地席卷了整个二楼，李赫宰同时竖起两道屏障分别罩在他和李东海的身上，李东海趁着他们转身的时候一个前滚翻顺利回到了李赫宰的身旁。

一时交易双方的吸引力都被李赫宰远远弄倒的摆件落地声给吸引，他们两个人踩着这点小混乱的时机跑出了房间。

“他们要出来了。”

精神网里代表着对方哨兵的小光点闪烁着快速向二楼的走道移动，头顶上无形里还有紧追不舍的向导的精神力。

“这边。”李赫宰抓住李东海的手，带着他跑进走廊尽头的楼梯间，手指在墙上按了几下，随着一阵机械解锁的声音打开了一道隐身在墙里的门。

是一间杂物间。桌椅摞在一起，张牙舞爪地向外撑着钢制的腿脚，墙角堆着扫把，破旧的纸箱里不知道装了些什么，还有淘汰的酒桌玩具，留给他们的逼仄的空间把两个人之间的最后一点空隙都榨干了。李东海背靠在门上，前胸贴着李赫宰身前的衬衫，衣物的布料因为跑动被粘腻的汗水打湿，闷热的触感顺着这一点接触传达到李东海的大脑。

他们身高相仿，过于亲密的距离让李东海垂下眼就能看到李赫宰微张的嘴唇，滚烫的鼻息牢牢地纠缠在一起。

原本寂静的杂物间里充斥着两个人粗重的呼吸声，他们胸膛起伏的节奏趋于同化，像是共享了这一尺地的氧气。窗外的夜色从被晚风撩起的窗纱间不经意地落进来，银色的光点落在李赫宰的肩上。

“你是…怎么找到这里？”李东海眼神向下，嘴里说出的话都被泡成了气音。

“刚才敲晕了酒保，从他的口袋里找到了一张感应磁卡。”李赫宰抬眼正好可以看到李东海微微颤抖的睫毛，像两把精致的小蒲扇，一下一下都扰得他喉咙发紧，“我就…折回来的时候，找到了这…”

吐息间的水汽扑在李东海干涸的嘴唇上，他咬着下唇，舌尖不安地晃动舔舐着唇瓣，却徒劳地让嘴唇更干。

门外传过一阵轻轻重重的脚步声，李东海屏住了呼吸，冷汗顺着后背流下。

脚步声远去的声音听得不太真切，李赫宰释放了一些精神力，沿着楼梯向下不远不近地跟在他们的后面。酒吧一楼依然光怪陆离，彩色的灯光落在灯球上旋转着耀眼的光晕。五个人在噪杂的音乐声里离开了酒吧，油门一踩消失在了夜色里。

李东海长舒了一口气，一直紧绷的神经松懈了下来让他卸了力靠在门上。

“走了…”

“嗯，走了。”

李东海抬起眼平视李赫宰，在黑暗里他其实看不太清李赫宰的表情，但他们大抵是相同的。聒噪的心脏在沉默里滋生了欲望，热气的撩拨在卸掉压力的瞬间达到了高潮。李东海低低地笑了，扬起下巴再次吻上了李赫宰的唇。他太需要一个释放的缺口了，将那些万幸与紧张一同处理干净。

这个吻并不温柔，唇齿磕在一起的时候甚至溅起了一丝血腥味，李东海舔咬着李赫宰的下唇，双手绕到李赫宰的脑后，在令人面红耳赤的水声里将两具身体的最后一点距离都消磨干净。

李赫宰一手撑在李东海耳侧的门上，追逐着李东海灵活的唇舌要夺回在这个吻里的支配权。他不甘示弱地回吻回去，舌尖抵着李东海的舌尖将交缠的战场推回到李东海的唇齿间。李赫宰微微侧头不断加深这个吻，极富色情地游走在他的齿间，霸道地攻城略地。李东海的指尖划过李赫宰的后背，从西服的下摆滑入摸到了男人背后同样被冷汗浸湿的衬衫。

这个吻持续了很久，夜色都为他们让路。李赫宰抵着李东海的额头大口喘着粗气，分离的唇都变得水光潋滟，舌尖挂着将断不断的津液，因为重力被压弯了连接，将这暧昧的氛围推至高潮。

“李赫宰，”李东海将下巴搁在李赫宰的肩膀上，侧过脸用力吮吸着他厚实却依然柔软的耳垂，舌尖拍打着软肉，让他的话都变得模糊不清。李东海弯了眼睛，亮着名为狡黠的光，“你硬了。”

李东海看了一眼手表。

“距离我们最晚回队时间还有七个小时。”李东海说着加大了力环着李赫宰的腰。

07

临行前注射的阻隔剂断绝了哨兵与向导被动进入结合热的可能，可是他们依然在发烫，从心尖顺着血脉点燃全身的火焰。

李赫宰难得乱了步子，白色房卡的圆角戳进他的掌心，留下了月牙形的红色印子，捏着磁卡靠近感应区的时候手指都在颤抖。

卡片落入卡槽的瞬间亮起一盏玄关的暖灯，昏黄的灯光落在他们的头顶，牵引着他们在角落里就将距离压缩到极致。李赫宰抵着李东海的腰，却被李东海抓住双肩，一进一退，共舞了一支缠绵悱恻的圆舞曲。

李东海的舌尖探进李赫宰的口腔，柔软的唇上带着巨大的揉杂在一起的复杂感情和渴求的本能。李赫宰放纵了他的攻城略地，指尖抽出李东海衬衫下摆，摸索着抚摸上了他背后的肌肤。李赫宰的掌心滚烫，李东海被烫得一阵阵轻颤，本就平坦的小腹微微收紧，不自知地将腰背挺得更直。

李东海的手臂落到李赫宰的领口，粗暴地将衣领向两侧扯开，纽扣受不住力，跳了两下落到地毯里便失去了活力。李赫宰捉住他作乱的手，牵引着他两个人一起倒在床上。

绵长的吻被打断，李赫宰仰面躺在床上，玄关的暖光是视线里唯一的光源。李东海的呼吸粗重，双手撑在他的身侧，身影被灯光拢得影影绰绰的。

“要上回来吗？”李赫宰扶正了眼镜，衣衫不整。但李东海也好不到哪去，本就开到胸口的衣领直接敞到了下腹。

李东海的思绪飞到很多年前，他和李赫宰在圣所并肩作战的那次谁也不肯在这种事情上服软，最后是李赫宰反剪着他的双手将他控制宣告胜利。合不拢的窗扇还漏风，也是朦朦胧胧的夜色，是在九死一生的的危险后放肆宣泄，各种嘈杂的声响都扑灭不了他们干柴烈火的。

李东海顺着衣褶将李赫宰胸前的扣子一颗颗解开，到最下面的时候连着塞进裤子里的布料都一把扯出来。衬衫的衣领被剥到肩头，露出胸前大片的偏白的肌肤，李东海俯下身咬在他的锁骨上，直到尖尖的犬齿磨红那一块皮肤才从李赫宰身上起来，脱下自己的外套。

李赫宰也支起上半身，解开衬衫和外套的桎梏，手扶上镜架的时候被李东海抓住了手腕。

一个吻轻轻地落在李赫宰的唇角，李东海贴着他的唇角，字与字之间都带来了极致柔软的摩挲。“我想看你戴眼镜的样子。”

尾字被李东海讲出了九曲十八弯，李赫宰勾起嘴角，环着李东海的腰转换了两个人的体位。他的吻再一次落下，不像之前那个含蓄又放纵，肌肤的坦诚相见之下似乎更是催化了他体内的情欲，他捧住李东海的脸，胸膛紧密地贴着胸膛，仿佛要将彼此肺里的氧气全都挤出似的不断加深这个吻。

男人的手指顺着腰肉滑进裤子抚摸向他的腿根，李东海不出所料的不自觉地紧绷，一边回应着窒息的吻，一边摸到了李赫宰的左手手腕。

咔嗒一声，李赫宰的腕环被李东海摘了下来。

李东海把腕环举到眼前，小小的圆环上的指示灯亮了起来，从持续的黄灯变成频闪的红灯，伴随着刺耳的警报声。

“现在不会再被记处分。”

“根据特殊人管理办法准则第六章第一条第一例，擅自摘下腕环还是会被记入档案，并考虑管教。”李赫宰说，掐着李东海的腕环侧面，金属环从中间裂开一道细纹，然后垂直落入柔软的被褥之中。

“但我们也不是第一次了。”

李东海随手将两个人的腕环扔到地上，裸露的小臂扣着李赫宰的肩后突出的蝴蝶骨，像是要带着他们重返那个逼仄的夜晚。

抚摸，挑逗，进入，似乎光是把那个粗大的性器吞吃入腹就花光了李东海的全部忍耐力，这种久违的疼痛的充实感突然有些不太真实。李东海的眉眼在情事里似乎被氛围浸染的柔软，但他执拗地要和李赫宰对视，眼里那些若隐若现的水色一点一点包裹了李赫宰，裹挟着心脏剧烈跳动。

李赫宰的额头渗出汗滴，顺着脸颊汇聚在下巴最后砸落在李东海的心脏上，李东海看见他眼睛里望不到尽头的火焰，又炙热，又明亮，又将他周围全部点燃，与他共赴那片金色的火海。

“别怕，你要相信我。”

属于李东海的腰上的软肉填满了李赫宰的指缝，两具身体之间再插入不了任何的东西，在如此真切紧密的相连里，同频的起伏像是心口上的泵机，将那些凝滞的，在分离的五年里冻结的血液带回心脏。

感谢哨兵天赋里增强的五感，李东海借着微弱的灯光都能越过他的肩膀看清李赫宰精壮的腰背和上面两个浅浅的腰窝，此时此刻都因为主人的起伏变得湿淋淋的。

小腹里跳动的灼热像是李东海体内的另一颗心脏，在进进出出里与心口的那颗共同弹跳，然后在那些刺耳的警报声里轰然炸裂。

城市沦陷，星海黯淡，警报声是荒诞的奏乐，李东海掐着李赫宰的腰接受这一场宇宙倾覆，在李赫宰的后背留下一串粉红色的月牙形印痕。

李赫宰侧卧着环住李东海的腰，轻轻地将额头抵在李东海的肩膀上。

-

他们踩着最后的期限回到队里，金希澈探究的目光在他们俩个人之间来回转，最后落在了李赫宰锁骨上那枚紫红色的吻痕上。两位当事人却神色如常，仿佛真的是才结束任务就回来了。

金希澈不露声色地收回了眼神，在李东海准备离开的时候叫住了他，“东海你留一下，”说完金希澈却看向李赫宰，正好对上李赫宰看向自己的视线，“没事，你先去休息吧。”

李赫宰退到门外，临走的时候又打量了一下两个人，给他们带上了会议室的门。

“哥？”李东海不解。

金希澈几步走到了李东海面前，毫无预兆地扒开他身上皱巴巴的衬衫，斑驳的红痕无声诉说着不久前的疯狂欢爱。“哥！”李东海推开金希澈，抓着领子草草把衬衫挡在身前。

“就是他了？”金希澈也不恼，绕到窗边透过玻璃还能看到李赫宰离开的身影。

李东海系上扣子走到金希澈身边，同样望着向导的背影，弯起的嘴角带着主人的坚定，“一直都是他。”

“你们俩也是可以，这么多年了又碰上了。”金希澈摇了摇头，无奈地笑了，“需要哥帮你向塔里交结合申请吗？你们不是匹配度很高了么，如果我来交的话塔会考虑给你们批的。”

“不用了。”李东海说。

“就算结合了我们关系也不会变得比现在更亲密，不结合就还是有退路，如果他不自己跨过心里的那道坎反而会推得越来越远。”

李东海眨眨眼，“毕竟他是唯一与我合适的人。”

“随便你们吧。”金希澈摆摆手示意让李东海赶紧去休息，“但你要知道，临时的精神连接还是比不上真正的结合，连精神结合都比不上。”

08

五天后。

天公不太作美，黑云压在这一小片两国交界的灰色地段上空，空气里飘着细密的雨点，落在那些彩色的霓虹灯招牌上。后巷里的路有了些年头，坑坑洼洼的，在光鲜亮丽的背后蓄满了浑浊的雨水。

李东海带着一队人藏身在黑暗里，微湿的作战服粘在身上有些粘腻。与此同时，金希澈和崔始源也各带了一队人分散在酒吧和周边的街区，李赫宰和金厉旭站在对面建筑的楼顶，铺开的精神力笼罩了整个片区。

李东海压着枪管，子弹已经上膛，随时等待着敌人的到来。他抬起头，鳞次栉比的建筑物挡住了天光，让他一时有些摸不清楚李赫宰到底在哪栋楼上。

“东海哥？”李东海被身旁的曺圭贤低声唤回了神，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”李东海轻微地摇了摇头，咬了点舌尖让自己集中精神，调高了视线望向巷子外的街道。

耳机里传来一串电流声，紧接着坐镇在控制中心的金钟云的声音挤了进来。

“A3点出现怀疑目标，所有人最后确认一次。IN POSITION。”

巷口有车灯一闪而过，李东海打了个手势，他和曺圭贤各带着四五个人分成两队藏在不同的地方。很快就有一辆黑色的轿车驶了进来，停在一片木箱之后从车上下来了两个人，李东海眯了眯眼，分辨出这正是那天与外邦交易的那些人。

“只是交易人，敌人还未到。”李东海压低了嗓子，对着衣领里的话筒说。

“先不动，等敌方到了交易完再动手。”耳机里的金希澈说道，“酒吧这边除了我们林林总总大概还有十几个特殊人，始源那边怎么样？”

崔始源此时正坐在不远处露天咖啡厅，他轻呷了一口浓厚的黑咖啡，调高了的视线的阈值装作不经意地锁定了几个可疑的身影，“也有不少，一直在周边晃悠，人数也和我们差不多。”

时间一分一秒过去，李东海看了一眼手表，时针早已稳稳迈过了数字七，可是交易的另一方仍然没有要出现的意思。站在巷口等待的男人双手抱胸，手指点着胳膊的频率与鞋尖点地的频率契合。他身后的那个人身着笔挺的西装，一手撑着一柄黑色长柄伞替他们挡去了雨水，另一只手垂在身侧，握着一个黑色的密码箱。

枪声打破了巷子里的宁静，原本执伞的男人轰然倒地溅起了水花。气焰嚣张的男人手里还举着手枪，身后跟着一排端着轻机枪的人，张扬的哨兵气息震得在场的人本能的排斥。

“你这是什么意思？”

“就是觉得价格有点高反悔了。”哨兵轻轻擦拭枪管，对着夜色把玩了一番，陡然提高了声音，“别躲了，我已经看到你们了。”

李东海握紧了手里的枪。

哨兵咔哒一声给枪上了膛，下一秒子弹就落在了李东海脚边的地上，在地上烧出一个小坑。

“还不出来吗？”哨兵的声音变得刺耳。

李东海调低了听觉，不料想对方直直地扔来了一枚手雷，爆炸声炸在在场所有人的心里，像是海平之上打破沉静的号角。枪声、呐喊声，还有无辜者的悲鸣成为这一片区的背景音，四周涌来了更多的人，将他们这一小队人马围堵在中间。

李东海一枪解决掉背后冲来的敌人，左手抓住另一侧敌人的手腕，手掌用巧力一掐让对方疼得松开了武器，提膝正中他的腹部，不等那个人呼痛就顺势抓住他的手臂送上了一个过肩摔，正好砸中了另外两名向他跑来的敌人。震退的几秒时间里，李东海的余光看见有人举起了枪对准曺圭贤的脑后。

“圭贤，小心背后。”李东海一手抓衣领上的话筒，闪身躲过迎面砍来的第一刀，手肘撑着地用一记扫堂腿将对方放倒后，向曺圭贤那边跑去。

子弹擦过李东海的耳边击穿他身后的油桶，油桶爆炸的热浪推着他打了几个滚才堪堪躲过，稳了稳神绕过连续飞来的子弹冲上前用腰侧的匕首一刀击毙。与此同时，曺圭贤侧踢放倒了冲来的敌人，趁机换上了新的弹夹，他们俩甚至都没打手势，多年来的默契让曺圭贤两步向前替李东海击毙了冲来的敌人，两眉之间炸开了一个血色的窟窿。

李东海举着枪对着为首的那位熟悉的哨兵，他们不止一次在这种场合见面，在酒吧里李东海也领略过他的张扬。哨兵嘴角挂着讥笑，在他们的周围是胶着在一起的双方的战士。

“失去向导的滋味不好受吧。”男人慢条斯理地将手枪别在身后，从血水里捡起那个黑色的密码箱，“我劝你不要乱动，不然……”哨兵的左手拿出一柄按钮，引爆了事先埋好的炸弹，“第一个是酒吧，下一个是哪里呢？”

李东海的额角突突直跳，“希澈哥？！”半晌，耳机里才传来金希澈那端房屋倒塌的轰鸣和慌乱的人群里枪声与尖叫声，滋滋啦啦的电流声让他的声音有点失真，“我没事，我们现在正在往外，其他人那里怎么样。”

“街道这边民众比较多，不方便直接开枪。”

“但天台这边的人也太多了。”金厉旭的声音挤入了频道，同时举起枪瞄准了一个人精准爆头。

匕首在夜晚带着风声划向李赫宰的喉咙，他后撤了一步，后仰侧身才堪堪躲过这一下。利刃擦过他的脸侧，李赫宰矮下身子，瞄准了他的左侧肋骨就踢了过去。敌人闷哼了一声向后倒去，李赫宰用了十成力，足够震断他的肋骨。跪地的瞬间李赫宰顺势解开了小腿上绑着的枪，对准迎面冲上来的敌人就是致命的一枪。

来不及喘息，李赫宰借着力一个侧滚赶到金厉旭的身边，替他击毙了身后的敌人。李赫宰的动作很轻快，抬手踢腿开枪都带着自己的一套习惯路数，替他补枪的金厉旭全然是看不出他这是许久后第一次面对大型任务。

李赫宰抠住冲来的敌人的喉咙，指尖的力让那个人眼仁都开始发白。李赫宰来不及怜悯他，反剪住他的双手挡在身前活活当作一个人形的挡箭牌，同时铺天盖地的精神力从他站立的那个点开始源源不断地向外涌出。

只属于李赫宰的精神力近乎实体化，半透明的黑色的精神力席卷了这一片天台，精准地缠上了在场的所有的敌人。向导的精神威压击碎了他们的屏障，情况好一点的痛苦地捂住了头，蜷缩在地上负隅抵抗近乎裂开的疼痛，差一点的直接昏死了过去。

李赫宰将手里昏过去那个人丢在地上，将枪收回了枪套里。他和金厉旭来不及感叹，第二声爆炸响起，他们脚下的楼房都开始摇晃。

接二连三的爆炸声响起，不出意外几乎都是他们先前藏身的几个地点。李东海舌尖顶着上颚，很快就推断出是有人出卖了他们的部署信息。

子弹在他们身边流窜，李东海躲开扔来的炸弹，滚到一旁的墙后，子弹紧密地射在他背后的墙上。李东海喘着气，从胸前的口袋里摸出一枚手雷，心一横，拉开栓扣向着背后扔了过去。

火光点燃了黑夜，蒸腾而上的热气将微雨都蒸发殆尽。

李东海从一旁绕出，俯下身子射击。他的身边全是倒下的尸体，有他的同伴，也有他的对手，有的还带着温热，但都是两国战争的牺牲品。

哨兵将剩余的爆破点一次性引燃，在火光里迈出了巷子。李东海咬着牙，对着曺圭贤比了个手势，让他掩护自己。曺圭贤点点头，把手枪换成了轻机枪，李东海向着哨兵离开的方向跑过去，李东海的枪法很准，近距离一枪一个不算是大问题，来不及应付的一脚踢开交给背后的曺圭贤补枪。

李东海一路追着他跑了好几个街区，直到把哨兵逼进了死路。哨兵轻笑了一声，将枪扔在地上释放了精神体灰熊。李东海也把打空的枪收回，放出了自己的雪豹。

没了子弹的胜负只剩下近身肉搏。

李东海握起拳向着哨兵的面门挥去，雪豹也弹了出去，向着哨兵的灰熊扑了过去。哨兵握住李东海的手臂企图扳倒他，李东海反腿勾住他的小腿，两个人同时摔倒在地上。李东海滚了一圈迅速爬起来，从肩侧拿出了通体黝黑的三棱军刺，再次朝着哨兵刺了过去。

哨兵后退了几步躲过军刺，矮下身子向着李东海小腿踹去，李东海趁机跳起来踢向哨兵的胸口，本就重心不稳的哨兵踉跄着后退了好几步。李东海跟着冲上去将他按在墙壁上，握住哨兵的脖子箍得他微微双脚离地。

同时，雪豹一跃而起跳在了灰熊的身上，撩开獠牙向着灰熊的颈脖咬去。灰熊痛苦地呜咽，摇晃着身子试图把雪豹甩开。

哨兵从脖子开始泛红，太阳穴突突直跳，头部的血管充血滞胀。他抓住李东海的手，费力地抠着他的手指，嘴角颤抖着挑起一个不屑的笑，从嗓子里艰难地挤出声音。

“你……就只……只能这样……了吗？”

-

曺圭贤侧踢放倒冲来的敌人，瞄准他的眉心补上了一枪，回过头发现发现另一个人已经举着匕首冲到了自己的身边。曺圭贤下意识地后退，只见那个人举起了匕首，在手臂落下的瞬间颤抖了一下，全身痉挛倒在了地上，紧接着一枪落在他的胸口断了呼吸。

曺圭贤抬起头看过去，是李赫宰和金厉旭赶到了。

李赫宰用精神力快速控制了十几个低等级的哨兵和普通人，环视了一圈没有发现李东海的身影，皱起眉看向曺圭贤，“李东海呢？”

“东海哥去追对方那个拿了箱子的哨兵去了。”曺圭贤说。

李赫宰长叹了一口气，闭上了眼精神力顺着他和李东海的那个精神连接探过去。

金厉旭看到李赫宰皱起了眉，问道：“怎么了？”

“太远了，暂时的精神连接几乎没用。”李赫宰摇了摇头，从金厉旭那要了一匣满的弹夹，蹲下身系紧了鞋带，再度站起身的时候转向曺圭贤，“他们往哪个方向去了？”

-

李东海一拳打在哨兵的脸上，哨兵猛然剧烈地咳嗽了起来，李东海收紧了握住他脖子的手，举起了三棱军刺向着哨兵的心脏刺去。

一阵钝痛袭向了他的大脑，像是有人拿了数斤重的铁锤对准了他的后脑勺重重的来了一锤。李东海捂着头手里卸了力，哨兵趁机从他的桎梏里逃出，一脚踢在了他腹部。李东海闷哼了一声倒在地上，手里的武器也滚落在一旁，蹩眉挣扎着伸出手要去够军刺。

哨兵一脚踩在李东海的手指上，鞋尖碾着肉体在粗粝的地面上摩擦。他从腰后拿出了一柄匕首扎在了李东海的腹部，像是故意选在这里下刀，不致死，也足够疼。精神体与主人同源，痛感连接到雪豹的身上，雪豹仰起头发出一声悲鸣，被灰熊抖落在地，一掌拍出了两米多远，原本漂亮的银灰色的毛发染上了血与灰尘。

暗红色的血从伤口涌出，将那一角的布料都染成一片深色，李东海艰难地睁开眼看向巷口，是那一天哨兵身后的那个沉默的向导。

“上一次杀了你的向导，没想到你还能活下来。”哨兵掐着李东海的脖子将他从地上拎起来，淬了一口含着血污的吐沫在李东海的脸上，“我希望你能享受送给你的世界渐渐崩塌的感觉。”

陌生的精神力挤入李东海的大脑，肿胀的疼痛感几乎令他窒息，那些精神力化成了一双双愤怒的手，砸向他本就不甚牢固的精神屏障。图景里的大海掀起波涛，狂风暴雨搅动着最后的平静，滔天的巨浪漫上沙滩叫嚣着要吞噬他最后的木屋。

屏障撑不住向导的进攻裂开细纹，李东海头痛欲裂，咬破了舌尖让疼痛强制自己清醒，挣扎着凝聚起抵抗的精神力在向导浩瀚的精神力面前不过是杯水车薪。雪豹呜咽着变回了幼年体，被巨大的灰熊压住了尾巴承受灰熊的打击。李东海眼睁睁地看着那一双双手凝聚成一柄重剑，对着自己精神屏障的裂痕刺了下去。

“唔———”屏障破开了一个巨大的口子，化成点点碎片落地。同时哨兵拔出了匕首，利器离体的疼痛硬生生把李东海从昏迷的边缘拽了回来。

李东海费力地抬起眼皮看向哨兵，扯了扯嘴角颤抖着尝试去抓那个黑色的密码箱。哨兵掀起李东海的手臂将他摔在地上，反手压制住李东海的双手，咬牙切齿地说，“看来是碎得不够彻底。”

预料之中的疼痛没有找上他来，混乱之中那一点他熟悉的感觉从突然接通的连接里进入李东海的精神图景，替他撑起了濒临破碎的屏障。与此同时，那股精神力在平静的黑暗里刮起飓风席卷了整个巷子，哨兵被震退了好几步，失了力的双腿跪坐在地上，李东海再次看向巷口，是他熟悉的身影逆着天光向他走来。他长舒了一口气，闭上眼暂时失去了意识。

李赫宰掐住哨兵的脖子，手臂暴涨的青筋将主人的气力传达了十成十，将哨兵抵在墙上，重重的一拳挥在他的脸上，屈起膝盖朝着两腿间用力地撞了上去。

那不可明说的地方让哨兵痛得冷汗直流，这是他今晚第二次被人按在墙上，和李东海不同，眼前的这位毫不收敛气息的陌生男人明明是一个向导，却更让他觉得恐怖。他调转起精神力试图向自己的向导寻求帮助，递出的精神力却都如同石沉大海得不到回应。

“不用尝试了，你的向导应该短时间内都醒不来了。”李赫宰的语气里染上了冷意，“就算再醒来了，旁人看来也只是一个失去理智的疯子。”

哨兵睁大了眼睛，眼里难得的带了惊恐，他的向导不说数一数二也算得上是万里挑一，却在自己不知情的情况下击穿了精神屏障。

李赫宰咬着牙加重了手里的力气，虎口卡住哨兵的咽喉。他现在没有想法了，只想让眼前这个哨兵死。脑海里飞速划过的都是李东海奄奄一息的模样，猩红的血将李赫宰的眼底也染红。哨兵不自主地张开嘴，舌头垂了出来，拼命掠夺着稀薄的空气。他费劲的转动起眼球，看到了不远处自己的精神体。哨兵闭上了眼，用尽了剩余了力气召唤灰熊。

灰熊松开了对幼年雪豹的禁锢，迈着沉重的步伐向李赫宰冲了过来。李赫宰调动起精神力分出一股试图在身侧立起屏障，他微微蹩起眉，在他的精神海里出现了一个他从未见过的通道，此时正在吞噬着他的精神力。李赫宰来不及去深究这奇怪的现象，从腰侧掏出了手枪。

伴随着愤怒的豹吼，一道巨大的银白色的身影跳上了灰熊的后背，成年雪豹的獠牙刺入灰熊的颈脖，灰熊发出刺耳的悲鸣。李赫宰举起枪瞄准了灰熊的眼睛，失明的灰熊更加的暴怒，仰起头如无头苍蝇一般冲撞，李赫宰看准了时机一枪打中灰熊的颈脖。巨兽轰然倒地，雪豹扑在它的胸前又补了一击，原本漂亮的银灰色的皮毛在此刻更是染上了淡淡的黑色的光点。灰熊抽搐了几下，彻底安静了下来。

精神体的离世反应到主人的身上，哨兵眼前一片片的发白。李赫宰毫不怜惜地调用起剩余的全部精神力，刺破哨兵的大脑，粗鲁地将他的精神图景搅得天翻地覆。李赫宰的眼里带着狠戾，一招一式都要将世界坍塌的绝望全部还给这个哨兵。

屏障被李赫宰彻底击碎，哨兵翻着白眼无力地躺在地上，全身除了眼睛已经没有能够动弹的地方了。李赫宰捡起李东海的三棱军刺，双手握着握把向下刺穿了哨兵的左胸。哨兵眨了眨眼，然后永远地定格在那个角度。

李赫宰卸了力跌坐在地上，他现在也只是强弩之末，透支精神力的暴行带给他一阵阵的晕眩。他扶着地面勉强支撑自己挪动到墙根坐下，强打起精神向控制中心发送了定位，歪过头看向李东海。

幸好他赶上了。

李赫宰望着李东海，细雨又在此刻落下，李赫宰长舒了一口气，沉沉地睡着了。

09

李赫宰一觉睡了两天，在梦里回溯到他第一次和李东海见面，那些曾经一起度过的时光如走马灯一样在他眼前走过。他们分离又重逢，短短一两个月又仿佛回到了曾经，让五年的空白黯然失色。

醒来后金厉旭抓着医疗人员的让他们给李赫宰做了一套完整检查，确认再三他只是因为透支了精神力的昏迷而现在睡够了恢复了精神力真的没事了才放医疗部的人走。

“我真的没事。”李赫宰看着紧张兮兮的金厉旭叹了口气，“你这样圭贤会吃醋的。”

金厉旭像是被点到了什么，脸上泛起了不自然的红晕，“我不是…我…我只是…就是…就是当作偶像的喜欢。”

“我知道的。”李赫宰从一旁拿起外套披上，对金厉旭说，“麻烦你，带我去看看东海。”

金厉旭把李赫宰带到李东海的病房外就走了，李东海这次屏障又被破坏，腹部和手指都受了伤，直接住进了医疗部的病房。透过玻璃李赫宰可以看见李东海躺在白色的病床中间，身体连接着各种仪器，闭着眼呼吸平稳，似乎只是睡着了一般平静。

李赫宰隔着玻璃触碰李东海的眉眼，用目光描摹着在他冗长的梦里的另一位男主角，没由来的，低下头痴痴地笑了。

“李赫宰？”是李赫宰不太熟悉的金钟云，看到确实是李赫宰后金钟云点了点头，“聊聊？”

“那我们去外面？”

“不用了，就在这吧。”金钟云说道。

金钟云撑着胳膊爬在病房外的栏杆上，划过的风撩起了他的头发，他清了清嗓子，缓缓开口。

“东海刚分来的时候我们就认识了，我很喜欢他，或者说我们都很喜欢他，金希澈，崔始源，在他后面来的曺圭贤也很喜欢他，大概没有人会不喜欢他。可是就是这样一个人却出乎意料地倔，仗着和向导的匹配度没到强制结合的数据就一直不肯结合。

“然后有一天他申请了和Andrey的结合，我们还挺吃惊的，以为他突然想通了。后来有一次任务回来喝多了，东海才告诉我他和Andrey只是精神结合，因为Andrey需要一个哨兵帮他摆脱塔的监控，而他有一个在等的人。算是典型的各取所需的结合吧，挺可笑的，结合这么大的事东海只是为了帮Andrey摆脱塔就点头答应了，我甚至不知道该夸他善良还是骂他愚蠢。”

“李赫宰，你猜塔为什么会把唤醒东海的任务交给你？”金钟云转过头看向李赫宰。

李赫宰犹豫了一下，有个答案浮现在他的脑海，但他还是说了另一个，“因为我和东海原来是搭档？”

“不是。”金钟云摇头，“因为你们的匹配度足够高。”

“可是我们之前测的时候只有七十多，还是没有到强制结合的标准。”李赫宰说。

金钟云笑了，“可你们都忘了，你没有精神体，你们俩匹配度的阈值本来就不应该是百分之百。”

“在八十分的考试里你们得了79.7，可你们却误以为这是一场满分百分的考试。”

-

李赫宰醒来后休息了几天就被金希澈安排去疏导室打卡上班，之前这一场行动涉及了太多的人，虽然一时两国不会再有交锋，但亟待安抚的哨兵足够填满疏导室的每一个角落。李赫宰白天去疏导室应付一个个年轻的哨兵，只有等到傍晚以后才能去李东海的病房。

医疗部知道了李赫宰和李东海有精神连接，给他开了权限可以自由出入李东海的病房，嘱咐他没事就补一补李东海碎掉的屏障，或者做一些精神安抚。

医生翻着板子上夹着的数据顿了一下，对李赫宰说：“如果可以的话最好能结合，李东海现在的屏障大概再也受不了任何过分的打击了，你应该知道只有真正结合了向导的精神力才能共享给哨兵。”

李赫宰顺着连接进入到李东海的精神图景，几天下来原本图景碎掉的一角几乎都被他细致地填补完整。他站在木屋的二楼，看着在月光下缓缓涨潮的大海，温柔的海浪将沙滩濡湿，卷起雪白的浪花彼此追逐着。

李赫宰没事的时候就给木屋打扫卫生，幼年体的雪豹像只黏人的小猫咪在他的脚边打转，李赫宰抱起雪豹，那些黑色的光点一直萦绕在小家伙的身边，是李赫宰的精神力。他精神海里那个莫名的通道就是连接了这个小家伙，李赫宰不知道为什么会这样，过往的资料他也从来没有见过这种情况。

但很快李赫宰就释怀了，没有精神体的向导他大概也是有史以来头一个，发生一些什么奇怪的事情反倒变得不奇怪了。

李赫宰从记忆里抽取了两个人相处的画面，印制成了照片放入那本空相册，按照时间顺序将相册塞得满满当当。

他们已经浪费了太多的时间了。李赫宰自嘲地笑了，他把相册又放回书架上，坐到沉睡的李东海的床边，握住他的手细细地摩挲。是他一直徘徊在无人给予他的责任与痛苦之中，到头来痛苦的不只是他，还有李东海。李赫宰轻轻地把他的手放回到被子里，替李东海压紧了被角。

“晚安。”李赫宰俯下身轻声说道。

-

李东海醒来的那天下了点雨，虽然还是下午但是天依然很阴，他抬起眼环顾了一圈，是熟悉的病房。然后闭上了眼钻进了自己的精神图景。

图景里倒是晴空万里，只有一轮皎洁的圆月挂在空中，他四周转了转图景里几乎无恙，大抵是在他沉睡的时候李赫宰都替他补上了。他踩着柔软的沙子进入木屋，门口不知道在什么时候被人摆上了几盆绿植，给原本死气沉沉的木屋带来了一点鲜活的绿色。

李东海绕着木屋里像是客人一样参观了一圈，最后绕进了二楼的卧室，床单凑近了还能闻到干爽的清香，一看就是被人精心打理了。李东海跳起来陷入柔软的床塌里，这股清香对于他而言太过于有安抚性，李东海没有忍住又陷入了短暂的睡眠。

再度睁开眼的时候他又回到了现实，强光一下进入到眼睛里让他不自主地眼眶发涩，有一只手很快挡在了他的眼前。

李赫宰按着铃呼叫医生，医疗部的人呼啦啦地进入病房很快在李东海的病床边上围成了一个圈，七手八脚地给他做各项检查。李东海听着医生的指示乖乖地抬手睁眼，手心朝上又被抽了几管血。李东海隔着人远远地看向李赫宰，他突然有了一种预感，大概就是今天了。

送走医护人员后病房了又陷入了沉默，李赫宰接了杯热水，尝了尝觉得温度有些过烫又兑了一点凉水，才把杯子交给李东海。

杯壁上还带着热气，李东海对着杯口小口吹着气，在温水的表面掀起了一圈圈涟漪。然后他将杯子里的水一饮而尽，看向李赫宰，“你有什么话要对我说吗？”

李赫宰接过空杯的手在空中顿了一下，将水杯放在一旁的桌上坐在了李东海的床边。他的心脏砰砰直跳，像是沉睡已久的森林注入了新鲜的活力，尝试握住李东海的手都在颤抖。

他大概是完了。

猩红的血泊一次次在梦里纠缠着他，成为他永恒的梦魇。

比起那些可有可无的可能，和不确定的未来他唯一能抓住的其实只有当下。犹豫与不安会错过太多的事情，比如第一次开枪的恐惧和第一次胜利的喜悦，比如任务归来后纠缠的夜晚，比如匆匆溜走的五年。合适这个词到底应该由谁来定义，但又没有人会比他们更契合。

一千八百多次的日落日出都在惋惜，可是冥冥之中又注定了两个人本就该缠绵在一起的人生，在分别后的一千八百多日后又送上重逢。

李赫宰清了清嗓子，一字一句地慎重地说：

“我们，正式的，结合吧。”

-

塔里的批复很快，从交上申请到批准结合只用了三天。

白纸黑字红章，就裁决了他们身份的转换。李赫宰拿着文件从金希澈手里接过合宿的钥匙，金希澈笑着揶揄道，以后再做些什么事情的时候不用摘腕环了，不然他给塔里解释的时候会很难做。

李赫宰推开李东海宿舍门的时候被扑面而来的咸腥的海水味打了个措手不及，伺机已久的雪豹从门后冲向了他。李赫宰被大型猫科动物扑倒在地上，毛茸茸的豹尾缠上他的手腕，大家伙几十公斤重差点把李赫宰压断气，另一边倒是显得亲昵地舔着他的脸。

李东海裸着上半身从里间走出来，掐住雪豹的后颈单手把它拎了起来，不顾大家伙喉间发出的咕噜声把它丢进了卫生间。

“你对精神体也太粗暴了。”李赫宰站起来走到李东海的身边。

李东海搂住李赫宰的腰，额头抵着额头，发烫的体温通过相贴的肌肤直白地在向李赫宰诉说，“我还可以更粗暴。”

他侧头咬上李赫宰的唇，推搡着把李赫宰推到墙壁上，舌尖撬开李赫宰的唇齿不断加深这个吻。他能感觉到，衣物之下的李赫宰也开始发热。李赫宰卷起舌头追逐着李东海的舌尖，肺里的空气被这个极富攻击性的吻消耗殆尽。

李东海从这个吻里脱离，双手抵着李赫宰的肩膀，轻吻顺着他的耳畔而下，滑过李赫宰耳后的肌肤流连到他颈侧的大动脉。像是猛兽亮出獠牙，唇齿摩擦着那一处脆弱的皮肤。李赫宰掐着李东海的下巴挑起他的脸，再度吻上了那两瓣红肿又柔软的唇。

结合热的情爱比以往更加让人沉醉，不知道是谁的灼热的体温点燃了室内旖旎的氛围，又或许两个人都有。他们严丝合缝地嵌合，身体被开发到极致，疼痛与快乐并存。

李赫宰作恶般的用了十成的力，打碎了李东海人前坚强的自我保护的外壳，让猛兽成为只属于他一人的呜咽的幼兽。

他抓住李东海的双手，扣在李东海的身侧，李东海扬起头吮吸着他的唇。

他们的精神域在这场酣畅淋漓的情事里连接成牢不可破的结，缠绕的红绳两端系在彼此的手腕上，海域拥有了只属于它的月亮。

他们是朋友，是最了解彼此的挚友，是搭档，是彼此的后背，是超越亲人的存在，是爱人。那张薄薄的，毫无重量的纸张并不会改变什么，但是又好像把什么都改变了。

李赫宰的指尖轻轻抚摸着李东海腹部的伤口，那里长出了幼嫩的新肉，比周围的皮肤要淡上许多，也许很多天后那里就会成为一道新的不可抹去的疤痕。但从今往后，那些斑驳的伤痕会一分为二，由他们共同去承担。

“你赢了，”李赫宰侧躺下收紧了手臂，热潮散去，可李东海的眼角依然还有着嫣红，他凑过去蜻蜓点水一般吻了李东海的嘴角，又很快分开，“我是你的了，以后永远都是你的。”

李东海搂住李赫宰的脖子，鼻尖顶着鼻尖笑了，“是你赢了。”

风过了海就不会有波澜，雨走了海就不会再涨潮，但只有月亮才是真正牵引大海潮起潮落的缘由。

10

收到紧急集合通知的时候李赫宰正在给朴正洙写信，李赫宰把信纸折了两道压在笔记本里，换上了崭新的作战服。

金希澈站在讲台上，“刚刚我们接到情报说外邦正在研究秘密生化武器，基地在山脉的原始森林里，所以我们这次任务就是找到并阻止他们。”金希澈停顿了一下，“我希望你们都保护好自己，帝国的子民都在等你们平安归来。”

“下面开始宣布本次行动的安排：

“先遣，S-1015哨兵李东海，0611向导李赫宰。

“中游，……”

-

直升机的轰鸣响彻五千米的高空，在他们的脚下是连成片的茂密的原始森林，绿林笼罩下的一切都是神秘且未知的。这很像他们第一次合作的场景，但这即将面对的一切都是真的。

李东海攥紧了李赫宰的手，指尖甚至因为用力而有些发白。李赫宰伸出另一只手反握住李东海，同时释放了一点向导素来安抚他。

“别怕，你要相信我。”

在熟悉的向导素的安抚下李东海渐渐缓了过来，他低下头，目光正好落在了李赫宰作战服胸前的编号上。

“为什么要换掉0404，我在系统里找了你很久。”

李赫宰摇了摇头，没有回答。

舱门打开的瞬间，凛冽的风猛地灌入了这不大的空间里，扰得他们的发丝都在颤抖。李赫宰率先坐到舱门边上，回过头看向李东海。风声轰鸣声充斥着李东海的耳朵，他其实听不太清李赫宰的声音，只能看见李赫宰的嘴唇一张一合在对着他说些什么。

双脚失去了支撑，身体向下坠落。湍急的风包裹了李东海的每一个细胞，他向下看去，天地之间唯一的是已经张开了降落伞的李赫宰。

他好像突然知道了李赫宰为什么会换掉编号，在他不知道的角落里藏了很多很多的不为人知的秘密。李东海打开了降落伞，他在想等一下重新回到了地面，他一定要好好地亲吻李赫宰。

蓝天白云，我们本就该并肩而战。


End file.
